Mariette Grown Up
by Pt29646
Summary: In this WHN for the episode, Badge Without Honor, we see what the future might have held for Mariette Blaine and her adopted family, the Cartwrights..
1. Chapter 1

it was late, but Ben Cartwright was wide - awake. He'd expected Adam home that day, but he hadn't been on the afternoon stage. As he sat staring into the fire, he heard the sound of hoofbeats and rose to go to the door. A lifetime of caution made him stop and take his Colt from its holster. Holding it pointing to the ground, he opened the door and walked outside. A dim light shone from the barn's open door.

Ben crossed the yard and entered the barn to see Adam unsaddling a strange horse. "Adam," his voice was quiet.

Adam turned and smiled wearily at his father. "Pa, it's good to be home." He moved around the horse and took the bit from its mouth. Ben could hear him talking softly to the animal. He picked up a curry comb, and joined his son in the stall. While Adam fetched water and feed for the horse, Ben began to brush and wipe him down. Adam joined him in a moment, and they worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Did you find her, son?" Ben finally asked.

Adam continued to brush the horse in silence. Ben stole a look at him, and saw tears running down his cheeks. Finally he spoke. "I found her, Pa. She's in San Francisco, living in a rundown boarding house in the worst part of town. I tried to get her to come home with me, but she wouldn't. She blames you and me for Jason's death."

Ben was shocked. "She blames us? Why?"

"Because we talked Jason into turning himself in. You and I convinced him to go back to San Francisco and testify against Murdoch. The judge here said he'd have to serve some time, but they didn't know he'd have to do it on a prison ship." Adam finished wiping down the horse, and put the brush and rag away. He stopped and waited for Ben.

The two men walked towards the house, and Ben put a comforting arm across his son's shoulders. They entered, and Adam sank into his favorite blue chair with a deep sigh.

"Stay there, Adam, and I'll get you some coffee." Ben hurried to the kitchen. When he came back in a few minutes, Adam was staring into the fire. Ben poured him coffee, and handed him a small plate with a quarter of a pie on it. Adam took it and began to eat automatically. After a few bites he put the plate down and went on with his story. "Mariette said the conditions were brutal - the men were starved and hired out to work. All the money went to the man who owns the ship. Cholera broke out, and Jason caught it and died. She was never allowed to visit him, to talk to him. She bribed a guard to tell her where Jason would be working, and she'd go down and see him, watch him working. A couple of times she was able to get close enough to talk to him, but when the guard saw them together, he shouted at her and struck Jason down with the butt of his rifle."

Ben shook his head. "Our poor girl - and poor Jason. How is she living, Adam?"

Adam leaned back in his chair and sipped his coffee. "She has a job working in a dress shop. She convinced the owner that she was from France - she speaks with a fake accent and her school girl french was good enough to fool the owner, a Madame Beaudrot."

"Is this Madame Beaudrot good to her?"

Adam snorted. "Hardly. She's shrill and hateful - like a fishwife. When I tried to speak to Mariette while she was working, that woman smirked at us as if we were -" He broke off in disgust. "I waited outside until the shop closed, and then I followed Mariette to her boarding house. I had a hard time getting her to talk with me, but finally she told me what happened. After they returned to San Francisco, Jason needed an attorney, and that took a fair bit of the money they'd saved. Then Mariette was ill, and she needed money for a doctor. She didn't tell Jason she was sick, and she didn't tell him where she was living. He died believing that he'd provided for her, Pa."

Adam leaned back in his chair and looked at his father. "She's so changed, Pa. I could tell she'd been sick just by looking at her. She won't admit she needs help, and she's angry and bitter. She isn't like our Mari at all."

Ben looked at the young man across from him. He was pale with exhaustion, and there were dark circles under his eyes. While Ben was sad for the loss his adopted daughter had suffered, his immediate concern was for his son. Adam was tired to the point of illness.

"Let's go on upstairs, son. You look worn out, and we both need to get some sleep."

Adam stood up, and he and Ben walked upstairs together. They stopped at the door to Adam's bedroom, and Ben squeezed his shoulder. "Don't think about it anymore tonight, Adam. Say your prayers, get some rest, and we'll figure out a way to help Mari tomorrow. Everything will look better in the morning."

Adam said goodnight to his father and went inside. Before getting ready for bed, he knelt beside his bed, folded his hands, and prayed for guidance in helping Mariette.

...

That same evening Mariette lay in her bed, thinking over her confrontation with Adam Cartwright. It had been well over a year since she'd seen her adopted family - a year of worry over Jason, of illness and despair, of loneliness and fear. Somehow she had survived all of it although she wasn't sure how. She'd just gotten up every morning and put one foot in front of the other. There was no joy or happiness in her now. She felt old and drained. It had been months since she had prayed - she'd stopped when Jason died. God had turned His face from her, and she knew her prayers had gone unheard and unanswered.

When she'd seen Adam in Madame Beaudrot's shop, she'd felt relief for a second - but just for a second. Her sense of loss came rushing upon her all at once, and she'd been overwhelmed by it. She'd almost welcomed the old harpy's intrusion on their conversation. She could see from his expression that Adam had been shocked and disgusted by Madame's innuendo, and she'd had time to compose herself before he could speak with her again.

She turned on her side, but she couldn't find a comfortable position. If only she and Jason had run away,, if only Papa - no, she'd never think of Ben Cartwright that way again - and Adam hadn't convinced him to testify against Murdoch...exhaustion overcame her and she drifted off to sleep.

There was a noise and she stirred in sleep. I'm dreaming, she thought, there's no one here. She opened her eyes to see Jake and Catherine DuPont standing at the foot of her bed. "Mother - Father, you're here?"

Her parents were holding hands and smiling at her. A light shone behind them. Jake spoke, "Mariette, it's time for you to go home. There's nothing for you here anymore. You were a good wife to Jason, but he's gone. Go back to Virginia City. You have family and friends there."

"Father, I can't go back. Ben and Adam Cartwright - it's their fault Jason died..." she protested.

"No, Mariette-"

She opened her eyes wide. Jason was there next to her parents. "Jason?"

"Mariette, it was my fault - I knew what I did was wrong. Stop blaming the Cartwrights. They're your family and they love you. Go back to them. You're all alone here..." He turned and walked away.

Mariette cried out, "Jason, come back."

Jake and Catherine reached out to her. "He'll come for you when it's time, Mariette. Until then, go home." She watched as they melted away in the early morning light.

...

Two nights later Ben Cartwright heard a noise downstairs. He quietly rose from his bed, slipped on his robe and boots, and went to the landing. A lamp had been lit in the great room, and he made his way down slowly, lookding for an intruder. To his surprise, Hoss was up, dressed, and drinking a cup of coffee. "What are you doing up so late?" Ben asked.

The big man started. "Pa! I didn't see you. I haven't been able to sleep since Adam told me about Mari. It just isn't right, Pa, for her to be in that big city all by herself. I'm going after her."

Ben put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Hoss, I'm concerned about Mari, too, but...well, Adam said she'd barely talk to him. Don't you think she might treat you the same?"

Hoss shook his head. "I don't know, Pa. She might, but...I've got to try. She's my sister, Pa. We're the same age, were in the same grade in school...I just know I've got to try."

Ben patted Hoss's shoulder. "All right, son, all right. You make your trip to San Francisco, wire me when you get there."

Hoss swallowed the last of his coffee, picked up his bedroll, and went to the door. He opened it and turned. "I'll bring her home, Pa." Then he was gone, and Ben was left staring into the cold dark fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

"_Bon jour, Madame Wyndham, c'est si bon de vous revoir._" Madame Beaudrot's naturally sharp voice took on a softened tone as she welcomed one of her wealthiest customers into her boutique.

Mrs. Wyndham, wife of a judge, was a large woman aware of her own importance. "Good morning, Madame. I need an evening dress. The judge is being honored for his services to the city in two weeks, and I need something appropriate for the occasion."

"I am sure we have just what you need." Madame Beaudrot spoke in a heavy French accent that disguised that fact she, the daughter of a tailor, had grown up in Brooklyn, New York. She waved a hand for assistance, and Mariette and Madeleine both ran to her side. "Get Madame Wyndham some coffee, Mariette, and you, Madeleine, fetch the gown you were sewing yesterday - the black velvet with the lace inset."

Both young women hurried to obey Madame as she led Mrs. Wyndham towards the back of her shop. She seated her in a small ornate chair that creaked when the lady lowered her considerable girth onto it. Mariette moved a small table to Mrs. Wyndham's side, and served her coffee. Mrs. Wyndham settled herself, took a sip of coffee, and waited as Madeleine came out wearing the black velvet dress. She turned as Madame described the dress's fabric and features. Mrs. Wyndham considered it. "Yes, it's very nice, but I'd like something a little more...youthful."

Madeleine and Mariette hurried to the back room, and Mariette hastily buttoned Madeleine into a red satin dress decorated with red feathers. She paused to take a breath as Madeleine walked out to show the creation to the customer. She was back in a moment. "She said I looked like a dance hall girl," she muttered to Mariette who smothered a giggle.

Mariette helped her into another dress, and she went back out. Madeleine was gone longer this time, and Mariette began to sort through some of the other dresses she thought might appeal to Mrs. Wyndham. She had just pulled out a dark green dress when Madeleine came back and told her that Mrs. Wyndham wanted to see the black again. Mariette helped her into it, and waited. Usually when a customer wanted to see a dress a second time it was good news - as it was this time.

Madeleine came back, telling Mariette to take her sewing basket and the dress and join Madame and Mrs. Wyndham in the fitting room. Mariette waited while Madeleine slipped the dress off and took it with her.

As she helped Mrs. Wyndham out of her walking suit, Madame Beaudrot kept up a steady conversation with their customer. Mariette slipped the black velvet over her head. "Be careful, girl!" Mrs. Wyndham snapped.

Mariette murmured an apology. "_Pardon, Madame._" She had snipped the basting stitches along the dress's seams so she could fit it onto Mrs. Wyndham. As she turned, Mariette pinned the seams along the woman's ample curves. In spite of her care, she accidentally pricked Mrs. Wyndham with a pin. "Ouch!," she screamed. She turned and slapped Mariette's face. "You careless thing!"

Mariette fell back, and Madame hauled her to her feet immediately. "_Stupide!_ Get out of here!" As she hurried from the room, Mariette could hear Madame Beaudrot soothing Mrs. Wyndham. She rushed to the back room, and began to gather her things. Madeleine was behind her.

"What happened, Mariette?"

"I stuck Mrs. Wyndham with a pin - it was an accident, but she struck me," Mariette sobbed. She took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. "I'm all right, Madeleine. You'd better go - Madame will be calling for you to help fit Mrs. Wyndham."

Sure enough they could hear Madame Beaudrot calling for Madeleine. "I won't go - let me bathe your cheek," Madeleine offered.

"You need this job - you have to go. I'll be all right," Mariette assured her friend. Madeleine left, and Mariette sat down and waited for Madame Beaudrot. She waited for over an hour before Madame Beaudrot was with her.

"You stupid girl! How could you be so careless? You could have cost me a sale!" The french accent was gone as Madame Beaudrot screamed at her. Mariette watched her and thought she looked like a witch with her red face, blazing eyes, and open mouth. When she paused for breath, Mariette spoke up.

"Very well, Madame Beaudrot, pay me what you owe me and I'll leave."

Her response was so unexpected that the woman gaped at her. "I should charge you for what I've taught you here," she said. Nevertheless, she went to the cash box and removed a few coins from it. "Here is what you've earned this week. Get out!"

The last words were shrieked at Mariette who rose calmly, put on her cape and bonnet, and made her way to the back door. She walked down the sidewalk, looking in shop and restaurant windows for "Help Wanted" signs, but there was nothing. She finally stopped at a small family restaurant and went inside. She sat at a small table in the corner, and a young waitress came over to her. Mariette looked at the menu and sighed. Everything was so expensive. She looked up at the young woman waiting to take her order. "Get the vegetable soup," the girl suggested. "It comes with bread and it will stick to your ribs."

Mariette nodded, and in a few minutes, the young woman brought her meal. Mariette ate slowly. The restaurant was warm, and the waitress was kind. At last, though, the soup was gone. She wiped the bowl with the last bit of her bread and ate it. When the waitress brought her check, Mariette asked, "Do you need any help here?"

The young woman shook her head. "No, we've got a couple of people working for food. There aren't many jobs available right now." Mariette handed the girl a couple of coins, and left.

As she walked back to her boarding house, she thought about her dreams. Her parents and Jason had appeared to her to tell her to return to Virginia City, but she'd been so angry when she'd seen Adam. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she could never turn to the Cartwrights for help. He would have told his father what she'd said, and Ben - Papa - would turn his back on her. Tears stung her eyes and she swallowed hard to keep them back.

Without thinking, without looking, she spotted the small church she passed daily and climbed its steps. The doors were open, and Mariette entered. A priest was at the altar, and Mariette took a seat near the back. She knelt, folded her hands, and began to pray. "Dear Lord, You have turned awy from me in the past, but I am calling upon You today for Your divine guidance and help. I am in crisis and need a supporting hand to keep me on the right and just path. My heart is troubled but I will strive to keep it set on You, as Your infinite wisdom will show me the right way to a just and right resolution. Hear my prayer and for come to my side. Amen." She remained on her knees for a few minutes afterwards. When she sat back on the pew, she saw that the priest had seen her and was coming towards her.

"My daughter, is there something I can do to help you?"

"No, thank you. I just came inside to pray."

"I have not seen you here before," the priest said.

"No," said Mariette. She was tempted to tell this good man her troubles, but something held her back. She had been so caught up in Jason's problems and her own illness she hadn't attended church in San Francisco. Now that she was desperate, she couldn't turn to one for help. The priest left her, and she waited a few more minutes before leaving.

It was dusk before she reaching her boarding house. She went inside to find Mrs. Murphy, her landlady, at the stairs. "Your rent is due today, Mrs. Blaine."

Mariette opened her reticule, and took out a few coins. She handed them to Mrs. Murphy and started to make her way past her. The woman looked at the coins in her hand. "This won't cover a month, m'dear. This amount will pay only for two weeks."

"Yes, Mrs. Murphy, I'll pay the rest later." Mariette said. She was tired, and wanted only to go up and lie down in her bed.

"See that you do. Now go into the parlor - someone's waiting to see you." Mrs. Murphy strode away from her. Mariette watched her go. With a sigh she turned towards the parlor. It was dimly lit - Mrs. Murphy claimed she kept the lamp turned low to save oil, but Mariette had always thought it was to keep everyone from seeing how filthy the room was. She could barely make out a large shape and blinked. She hesitated, then asked, "Hoss, is it you?"

The big man moved towards her with his arms open. Mariette burst into tears and ran into them. He held her gently, rocking her a little and rubbing her back. He led her to a settee and sat down, still holding her close. When she started to mumble into his shirt, he pushed her away a little, pulled out his hankerchief, and handed it to her. Mariette stared at it as if she'd never seen one before. Hoss took it from her, and wiped her cheeks gently. He held it to her nose and said, "Blow."

Mariette laughed and took the hankerchief. She blew her own nose and wiped it. "I'm sorry to act such a fool, Hoss. It's just so good to see you. How long are you here in the city?"

"Just long enough to get you and take you home."

"Home to Virginia City?" she asked.

Hoss shook his head. "No, Mari. I'm taking you home to the Ponderosa."

She'd thought she had no tears left, but her eyes filled. Hoss looked at her in concern.

"What's the matter?" he worried. "Don't you want to go?"

"Oh, Hoss, you're an answer to a prayer, but Adam - when he was here I said some awful things - he won't want me - your father - I can't go -" Mariette broke off. Hoss was shaking his head.

"Mari, you don't need to worry about old Adam or Pa. They want you home. They're real upset and worried about you...we all are. I came for you because I just couldn't stand it anymore. You go upstairs and pack your bag. We're getting out of here." Hoss stood up and pulled her up with him. He gave her a little shove towards the stairs. "Go on - get your things."

Mariette ran up the stairs with a light heart. She lit the lamp in her room, and turned it up as brightly as it would burn. She pulled her carpetbag out from under her bed, and packed her few belongings. After blowing out the lamp, she ran back downstairs to find Mrs. Murphy in the hall with Hoss.

"So you're leaving me, are you, with no notice?" Mrs. Murphy asked sharply.

"You have her rent for two weeks," Hoss said. He took Mariette's bag. "Is this all?" When she nodded, he opened the door for her and they walked out into the night.

Mariette suddenly realized she had no idea where they were going. She looked up at Hoss. He slowed his steps to accomodate her. "We're going to the Fairmont Hotel, honey. Pa keeps a suite there because he and Adam have to come to San Francisco on business so often." When they reached the business section, Hoss hailed a cab for them, and helped her into it. They were quiet on the drive to the hotel, and Mariette drifted off to sleep. Her head rested on Hoss's shoulder, and he put his arm around her to keep her warm. He had to wake her when the cab came to a stop, and she was drowsy when he lifted her down.

He seated in a wing chair by the fire while he checked in and got the key to the suite. When Hoss came to get her, he got a good look at her for the first time that evening. She was dressed in black, and it made her skin seem almost translucent. She was too thin, and there were dark circles under her eyes. Oh, Mari, he thought, we've got to take good care of you.

Hoss woke her gently, and they walked upstairs to the suite. He put her bag down in one room, and left her. When he came to check on her a few minutes later, he found her sound asleep on her bed. She hadn't bothered to undress or crawl under the covers. He put a blanket over her. The room seemed cold to him, and he built up the fire in the stove. He turned the lamp down low, and left her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Mariette woke up, not sure if she had dreamed the events of the night before. She was lying in a comfortable bed covered with a warm blanket. A small fire burned in the stove in the corner of the room, and it was warm and light from a lamp burned on a low table. It was all very different from her cold bare room at the boarding house, and she lay still. There was a knock on the door, and she held her breath. When it opened, she smiled when she saw Hoss Cartwright. "It's you!" She let out her breath in relief.

Hoss came into the room and sat down next to her. "Of course, it's me, Mari. Who were you expecting?"

Mariette tried to sit up, but Hoss put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I thought I dreamed everything last night, Hoss. When I heard the knock on the door, I thought it was Mrs. Murphy about my rent."

Hoss shook his head. "Now that's just silly, Mari. From now on you just say to yourself that you're safe and warm, and Hoss Cartwright is never going to let anything bad happen to you again. That will stop any dreams about that old - uh, that Mrs. Murphy."

She smiled up at him. "When do we start for home?"

"I thought we'd go tomorrow," Hoss answered. "I sent a telegram to Pa last night, and he expects us in a couple of days. Today I thought you could rest up, and we might visit one of those bookstores Adam likes so much. I need to get him a birthday present, and I thought you'd help me get something he'd like."

"I'd be happy to help you, Hoss." It almost seemed like old times to Mariette.

They heard a knock on the outer door, and Hoss stood up. "That'll be our breakfast." He left and was back in a few minutes with a tray. He put it down on the table, and piled pillows behind Mariette. When she was comfortably situated, he put the tray on her lap and began lifting the covers off the plates. "There now, Miss Mari, you can choose what you want to eat."

Mariette was silent, staring at all the food before her - eggs, flapjacks, ham, sausage, fresh fruit, fried potatoes, biscuits, jam, butter. For a second she felt ill, but she noticed the anxious expression on Hoss's face. "You don't have to eat it all," he said. "I just wasn't sure what you'd like."

She smiled at him then, and helped herself to the fruit. The first bite stayed down, and she felt better. Hoss began eating, and Mariette saw that he really didn't expect her to eat everything on the tray. They talked about Virginia City and people they both knew. They laughed over one of Joe's latest exploits, and Hoss told her about some of Adam's new ideas for the ranch. They had finished breakfast and the silence between them was comfortable when Hoss spoke. "Mari, can I ask you a question?" He seemed timid.

"You can ask me anything," she said.

"When you were sick last year, why didn't you let us know?"

Mariette swallowed hard. "When Jason and I came to San Francisco, I was expecting a child."

Hoss was surprised. "I didn't know that."

"No one knew but me. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that Jason and your father would never have wanted me to come. But I had to be here for Jason, Hoss. He needed me. Even though things didn't work out the way we hoped..." her voice broke. She paused, took a breath, let it out, and continued her story, unable to look at Hoss. "Jason needed an attorney, and that took a lot of the money he'd saved - more than he knew. I found work in a laundry - it paid well, but it was hard heavy work, and it was too much...I lost the child." She stole a look at Hoss and saw tears rolling down the big man's cheeks.

"Oh, Mari, what you've been through," he said. She shifted the tray with the empty plates and bowls off her lap, and reached out for Hoss. He held her and stroked her hair. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I was angry and bitter and hurt and sick, blaming everyone but myself and Jason for the future we'd lost." She leaned back against the pillows and wiped her face and nose with her hankerchief. "Then I began to dream about my parents and Jason. They told me to go back to Virginia City, that there was nothing here in the city for me. I knew they were right, but I'd been so hateful to Adam when he tried to talk to me I thought...well, you know what I thought. When I saw you, it was an answer to a prayer, Hoss. I thought there might be a chance for me."

Hoss smiled at her. "You're a Cartwright, Mariette - oh, I know your last name's DuPont, I mean, Blaine, but you're a Cartwright, and your family is always there for you."

He stood up and picked up the tray. "Why don't you rest a little longer and I'll see about a bath for you?"

She reached up and caught his arm. "Do you believe me about the dreams, Hoss?"

He smiled down at her. "I do, Mari."

He left, and she lay back against the pillows. She closed her eyes and tried to pray. The only words she could think of were "Thank you, Lord, thank you," but they seemed to be enough as she drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben paced up and down the sidewalk in front of the stage depot as Adam watched. Joe, too active to stand and wait, had been given some money and sent to the mercantile to buy candy for himself and Hoss. Sheriff Roy Coffee stood next to Adam, watching his old friend with some amusement. Finally he said, "Ben, the stage isn't going to come any faster with you pacing."

Ben stopped and gave Roy a look, then began to laugh. "You're right, Roy. I'm just so anxious about Mari. When they get here, I want to take her directly over to see Paul. Adam said she looked ill, and Hoss's telegram confirmed it." He paused as the stage came in just then. The driver pulled up, grabbed the step for the passengers, and jumped down from his seat. He placed the step and opened the door. The first one out was Hoss. He turned and lifted down a woman dressed in black, and Ben stared in surprise at his daughter. "Mari?"

She looked up at him. "Papa?" He opened his arms, and she rushed into them. Holding her was like holding a little bird. She was so thin he could feel her bones. He pushed her from him and stared down into her face. She was pale and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was a far cry from the laughing girl, the happy bride, the loyal wife he'd known. This woman was sick and tired. Where he'd wanted to stop by Paul Martin's office, he now thought only of getting her home and under Hop Sing's care. He felt himself being pushed out of the way as Joe ran up to hug his sister.

"Mari! You're home!" At fourteen Joe was as tall as Mariette. He hugged her hard, sweeping her off her feet.

"Careful, Joe," Hoss cautioned him. "You can't wrestle with her the way you can me and Adam."

Joe released her. "I'm sorry, Mari. Pa gave me money for candy - you want some?" He offered her an open bag. She smiled at him and shook her head. She looked around Joe at Adam. He stood quietly, waiting his turn - to do or say what? she wondered. Swallowing hard, she stepped towards him.

"Adam," she began, "the last time we met, I said some very harsh things that..." she hesitated. She couldn't read his expression, and she wondered if he would ever be able to forgive her. "I blamed you and Papa for Jason's mistakes - and for mine - and that wasn't right." Tears rose in her eyes. "I'm so, so sorry."

The last words were smothered in his shirt. Adam was holding her close. "Hush, it's all right, it's all right. Don't cry," he whispered in her ear. Wrapped in her big brother's arms, Mariette felt safe - felt she was home.

Hoss and Joe had their bags, Ben had gone to get the wagon, and Mariette saw Sheriff Coffee standing back. "Roy, it's so good to see you again." She reached for him and he hugged her.

"It's good to have you back home, Mariette. Ben and the boys have been worried about you for awhile now." The older man released her, and Adam put his arm around her to walk her to the wagon.

He boosted her up to the back seat next to Hoss and climbed into the front with Ben. Joe sat in the back with their bags, and hung over the back of the seat, talking away about anything and everything.

Aware of his adopted daughter's fragile condition, Ben drove slowly, avoiding the ruts in the road as best he could. Between the slow pace and Joe's steady flow of chatter, Mariette began to drowse. Her head drooped, and Hoss noticed that she was sound asleep. He pulled her head to rest on his shoulder, and whispered to Joe to "hush up." They made the rest of the trip on silence.

When they pulled up in front of the house, Hop Sing ran out to greet them with his favorite girl cousin, Lien-Hua. Hoss shifted Mariette carefully and handed her down to Adam. As Ben watched his son carry her into the house, he said, "This reminds of her first night here. She went to sleep in Marie's lap, and I carried her inside."

"She's no bigger than a minute, Pa," Hoss told him. "It wouldn't be any strain for you to carry her now."

Hop Sing and Lien-Hua followed Adam inside and up the stairs to her old room. He laid her on the bed, and stepped back, not sure what to do next. Hop Sing touched his arm, and led him out to the hall. "Lien-Hua will care for her now," he said. He closed the door and they went downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariette opened her eyes. The sun streamed through the window of her room at the Ponderosa, and she pinched herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming. I'm home, she thought. I'm home and I don't have to see Madame Beaudrot ever again. The thought made her smile, and she stretched. She saw that she was wearing her nightgown. I must have been so tired yesterday I don't even remember putting it on, she thought.

"Good morning, Miss."

A strange voice caused her to sit up. A smiling young Chinese woman stood before her with a breakfast tray.

"Good - good morning," Mariette stammered.

"I am Lien-Hua, Hop Sing's cousin. Mr. Cartwright hired me to help you while you recover your strength." She set the tray down and came over to the bed.

"I - I'm Mariette Blaine."

Lien-Hua piled pillows behind her. "I know, Miss. I helped you last night. Mr. Adam carried you here, and I helped you change into your night clothes." She placed the tray across Mariette's lap, unfolded her napkin and draped it over her chest, and removed the cover from a bowl of oatmeal. She added honey and milk, and stirred it for Mariette. For a minute Mariette thought the young woman might feed her, and she grabbed a spoon. "That looks delicious, thank you."

"Hop Sing said for you to eat it all or I should feed you."

Mariette was horrified at the thought of being fed like a baby, and Lien-Hua laughed at her expression. "Do not worry, Miss. I will not treat you like a child - no matter what my cousin says."

While Mariette ate, Lien-Hua moved around the room, dusting and putting a few things where Mariette could reach them easily - her Bible and her sewing basket. Mariette watched her as she worked. Lien-Hua was slender and graceful with an economy of movement. When Mariette had finished her oatmeal, Lien-Hua took the tray from her and went downstairs, leaving the door open.

Mariette pushed the covers back, and got up. She was still tired from the trip, but she couldn't spend the day in bed. Making her way to the washstand, she washed her face and hands. Standing for that length of time wore her out, and she sank down on a chair.

"Mariette! What are you doing up?"

She turned to see Hoss standing in her door. "Hoss! I didn't expect anyone to be home this time of day."

"Well, Pa said for me to take a rest today. You're not supposed to be up - you're supposed to stay in bed until Doc Martin has a chance to examine you. Pa's not going to be happy with you." As he spoke, Hoss crossed the room, picked Mariette up, and put her back in her bed. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her in tight.

"Hoss, I have to be clean," she objected. "I need to clean my teeth and comb my hair. I need to get dressed. I can't stay in bed all day."

"Why not? What else you got to do?" Hoss asked. He stood over her with his lower lip up and his big arms crossed. She'd seen him look at his youngest brother that way, but he'd never challenged her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hoss," Lien-Hua stood in the door. "I must help Miss Mari now."

Hoss turned and looked at the young woman. "Lien-Hua, she's not supposed to get up until the Doc sees her."

"Yes, Mr. Hoss," Lien-Hua said.

He left, and Lien-Hua closed the door behind him.

Mariette stared at her. She felt helpless. Lien-Hua smiled at her, and came over to the bed. She pulled the covers back, and helped Mariette up. Together they crossed the room to the washstand, and Mariette put tooth powder on her toothbrush while Lien-Hua found her brush and comb. She felt much better after brushing her teeth, and she sat down while Lien-Hua brushed her hair free of tangles and tied it back with a ribbon.

"Would you like to take a bath and wash your hair this evening, Miss?"

A hot bath sounded wonderful, and Mariette said, "Oh, yes!"

Lien-Hua smiled at her. "Very well - I will prepare it for you." She offered her arm to Mariette, and helped her back to bed.

Mariette slid under the covers. "I don't know why I'm so weak."

"It is because you have not eaten well or rested enough. You have had great trouble and faced it alone. You did not have your family there to help you - you denied them that right, and now you are ill. Now that you are back where you should be, you will recover your health and strength."

No one had been so direct with Mariette before, and she blinked at the young woman's bluntness.

"I do not mean to offend you, Miss. The Cartwright family has been very good to the Chinese in Virginia City - helping, protecting, and defending us when necessary."

Lien-Hua straightened the covers. "Would you like to read? May I bring you a book?"

Mariette thought for a moment. "No, thank you, Lien-Hua. If you would bring me the mending basket, I will mend my family's clothes." She reached for her sewing basket, and began threading needles with various colors of thread. Lien-Hua left her and was back in a few minutes with an overflowing basket. She put it down next to the bed, and she and Mariette began to sort through the men's clothes. A couple of items were only good for the ragbag, but the rest could be patched and mended. Lien-Hua fetched her own sewing basket, and they spent a few hours working happily together.

"Well, this is a lovely sight." Mariette and Lien-Hua looked up to see Ben and Adam standing in the door. "What are you ladies doing?" Ben asked.

"Mending," Mariette laughed.

"It's time for dinner. Would you like to come downstairs and eat with us, Mari?" Adam asked.

"Oh, yes," she said. She and Lien-Hua put their work aside, and Lien-Hua helped Mariette into her robe and slippers. She helped Mariette stand, and they walked down the hall. They'd started down the stairs when Mariette faltered. Adam stepped to her side and lifted her easily.

"I can walk," she objected.

"Save your strength," he said, and he carried her the rest of the way, setting her down in her old place on Ben's right. Hoss was across from her and Adam was in his place at the end of the table. She looked around. "Where's Joe?"

"School," Hoss said. "He'll be here this afternoon. You'd better rest while you can. Once that boy gets home and finishes his chores, he'll be in your room, talking your ear off."

Hop Sing brought in platters of food while Lien-Hua brought Mariette a bowl of chicken soup and some toast. It looked and smelled delicious, and Mariette, remembering how Hop Sing hated to waste food, made an effort to eat it. The talk around the table was mostly about cattle and a new bull Ben hoped to buy. Mariette tuned it out until she realized that a silence had fallen. She looked up to see that Ben, Hoss, and Adam were staring at her. "I'm sorry - did I miss something?"

"I was just saying that Paul Martin will be joining us for supper, and he's coming a little early so that he can see you," Ben told her.

"Papa, I'm fine - I don't need to see Dr. Martin," Mariette began.

"Please, dear, it would reassure me," Ben said, and Mariette agreed. When dinner was over, Adam escorted her back up to her room. He didn't leave right away but sat with her for a few minutes.

"Is there any reason you don't want to see Dr. Martin?" he asked.

"No, of course not, it's just that there's no reason for him to examine me," Mariette said. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are," Adam smiled at her. "This is just to make Pa feel better." He left her with a couple of his favorite books, and Lien-Hua came to join her soon afterwards.

"We have a guest coming for supper tonight,' Mariette told her. "Do you think I could take a bath this afternoon?"

Lien-Hua thought for a minute. "I will go start the water heating. You stay here and rest."

Mariette lay abed, glancing through the books Adam had left her. She picked up one of Joe's shirts she'd been mending before dinner but put it back down. She found it difficult to concentrate and was glad when Lien-Hua came in. She helped Mariette into her robe and took a clean nightgown from the chest. Mariette leaned on Lien-Hua, and they made their way slowly down the stairs. By the time they reached the bottom, Mariette's heart was racing and her chest felt tight. Lien-Hua helped her sit down.

"This may have been a bad idea, Miss," Lien-Hua told her.

Mariette didn't have the breath to comment, but she smiled at Lien-Hua. After a few minutes, she reached out for Lien-Hua, and the young woman helped her stand. This time they made it to the bathing room. Lien-Hua helped her undress and climb into the tub. Mariette stretched out as much as she could and tried to relax. Lien-Hua hung a flannel in front of the stove to warm. She handed Mariette a cake of french-milled soap and a flannel. Mariette ducked under the water and wet her hair. She soaped the flannel and washed herself. It felt so good to be clean, she thought. She soaped her hair, and looked up as Lien-Hua came over with a bucket of warm water. "Are you ready to rinse, Miss?"

"Yes," Mariette covered her eyes as Lien-Hua poured the water over her head and body. She wiped her eyes, and stood up carefully. Lien-Hua helped her climb out of the tub, and wrapped the warmed flannel around her. She sat down in a chair in front of the stove while Lien-Hua gently combed out the tangles in her hair.

Mariette closed her eyes. It felt so good to have someone comb her hair. She sighed and relaxed in the chair. It seemed only a minute later that Lien-Hua was calling her, "Miss? Miss?" She opened her eyes to see Lien-Hua smiling at her.

"I think you took a little nap."

"Mmm," Mariette agreed, and Lien-Hua helped her into her robe. They made their way slowly back to Mariette's room. She sank down in the chair. "No, I'm not getting back in bed, Lien-Hua, at least not just now. It feels so good to be up."

Lien-Hua smoothed the wrinkles out of the bed covers, and folded them back. Mariette stood carefully and made her way over to the chest. She took out clean undergarments and stockings. Lien-Hua shook her head when she saw what Mariette was doing, but Mariette set her lips in a thin line. The younger woman didn't say anything - she just helped Mariette dress.

...

Hoss had spent most of the day working in the vegetable garden. Next to caring for the ranch's animals, he loved gardening. The feel of the sun on his face and soil between his fingers brought him a deep sense of peace. He heard the sound of hoofbeats and looked towards the barn. Joe was riding in on his new pinto, Cochise. Hoss pulled out his pocket watch and looked at the time. Joe was over an hour late. Hoss laughed to himself - the boy had probably had to stay after school for misbehaving during the day. He walked up towards the barn.

Joe was inside. He was combing and wiping Cochise down, and Hoss could hear him talking to the horse. "How was I to know she was afraid of mice? It was just a little gray one. No one else would have been scared of it."

"Tough day, little brother?" Hoss asked. He picked up a curry comb and some straw, and began to help Joe groom his beloved horse.

"Pa's going to be so mad," Joe told him. "Mitch caught a field mouse, and Seth dared me to put it in Miss Jones' desk drawer. It jumped out at her, and she screamed and then it ran and all the girls started screaming and jumping up on their desks and...it was just a little mouse, Hoss." He looked up at Hoss with a pitiful expression. "Miss Jones kept me after school and gave me a note to give to Pa. He's going to tan me, Hoss, and it was just a little mouse."

Hoss felt sorry for his little brother, but Joe should have known better than to take Seth's dare. "Dr. Martin is coming for supper tonight, Joe. Maybe Pa will forget about it." Joe brought water and feed for Cochise, and looked at Hoss with hope in his eyes.

"Do you think so, Hoss?"

"I don't know, punkin, but maybe so." They walked towards the house with Hoss's arm around Joe's shoulder. They went in to see Mariette sitting on the settee with her needlework. She was dressed in back with her auburn hair neatly arranged in a snood.

"What are you doing up? How did you get down here? Does Pa know you're up?" Hoss felt ready to explode. Mariette knew she was supposed to be in bed.

She looked up at him and Joe, and smiled sweetly. "I'm doing embroidery, Hoss. I walked downstairs, and, no, Papa doesn't know yet."

Joe studied Mariette. "Why are you so pale? Are you sick?"

Hoss glared at him. "She's real rundown, Joe. She's supposed to stay in bed until Dr. Martin checks her."

Joe went to the end of the settee and sat down next to her. "I'm glad you're up, Mari."

"Why, thank you, Joe-" Mariette began.

"Yeah, he'll be so mad at you he'll probably forget about Miss Jones and me." Joe grinned at her as Mariette and Hoss looked at each other and shook their heads.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoss had washed up and rejoined Mariette in the great room. They were talking when he heard a buggy pull up. "I'll bet that's Paul Martin," he said, going to the door.

Mariette heard him call, "Hello, Paul, good to see you," and he went out to help the doctor with his horse.

Dr. Paul Martin came into the house, carrying his medical bag. He smiled when he saw Mariette. She stood up and he hugged her. "It's so good to have you back here, dear." He stepped back and looked at her. "You look so much like your mother. Catherine was a beautiful woman." He took her arm, and they went upstairs to her room.

The room was still empty when Hoss came back inside. He realized that Paul was examining Mariette, and he sat down to wait. He heard hoofbeats outside and went over the window. Adam and Ben were back, and he watched as they led Sport and Buck into the barn. Lien-Hua came out to set the table while Hop Sing retrieved the bowls and platters he needed to serve supper from the sideboard.

Ben and Adam came inside and looked around. "Is Paul with Mariette?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Pa, they've been upstairs for awhile now," Hoss told them.

Ben bit his lip - he didn't know whether it was good or bad that Paul's examination was taking some time. "Well, I guess we should get washed up for supper." He and Adam went upstairs. Hoss heard him pause outside Mariette's door, and then go down the hall to his room.

Joe came downstairs and sat down on the coffee table. "Want to play some checkers, Hoss?"

"Not right now, Joe." Hoss picked up a book and tried to read while Joe began to move around the room, too nervous to sit. Hoss looked up as Paul came downstairs alone. "Mariette-" Hoss began.

Paul spotted Joe and shook his head at Hoss. He sat down and began to tell Hoss the news from town. Ben and Adam joined them in a few minutes. "Paul, it's good to see you. Thank you for coming out to check on our Mari," Ben shook hands with his old friends.

"It was good to see her again," Paul said. "She reminds me so much of Catherine."

"Will she be joining us for supper?" Ben asked.

Paul hesitated. "I took the liberty of telling her she had to stay in bed, Ben."

Ben's eyes widened. "She's ill."

"It's more serious than that, Ben. We can talk privately later when Joe-" he began, and Joe interrupted him.

"Dr. Martin, excuse me, but Mari is my sister, too. If there's something wrong, I need to know as much as Adam and Hoss and Pa."

Ben had been about to send Joe into the kitchen, but he changed his mind. Hop Sing and Lien-Hua both came into the room and waited to hear the doctor's report. Paul took a deep breath. "Mariette's heart -"

"Oh, dear God," Ben breathed. Hoss and Adam tensed.

"Mariette's heart is damaged. Her condition can improve, but she will probably never completely recover. For now she needs complete bedrest and - would it be possible for her to move downstairs to your guest bedroom? She shouldn't climb stairs."

"Of course," Ben said. "We'll do whatever she needs."

"Good," said Paul. "I have a list of things she shouldn't do and I wish you luck in keeping her from doing them. She may have been born a DuPont, but she has a Cartwright's stubborness."

Hop Sing called them to supper and the men went to the table. As Hop Sing brought platters of food to the table, Lien-Hua made her way upstairs with a tray for Mariette. She knocked gently on the door. There was no answer, but she entered quietly.

Mariette was lying on her bed, crying into the pillow. "Oh, Miss," said Lien-Hua,"these tears will not help your poor heart." She pulled the pillow away, and handed Mariette a handkerchief. Mariette sat up, wiped her cheeks, and blew her nose.

"Dr. Martin said that by neglecting my health I miscarried my child and damaged my heart permanently. Oh, Lien-Hua, don't you see? I did this to myself - and to my poor baby," Mariette burst into sobs, and Lien-Hua sat down next to her on the bed. Pulling her close, she began to hum a lullaby and rock her.

Downstairs supper wasn't the pleasant event the Cartwrights and Dr. Martin had anticipated. The conversation focused on Mariette and what she could and couldn't do. Adam listened quietly, occasionally asking a question, and mentally kicking himself all the while for not bringing Mariette home with him.

Ben cursed himself for not doing a better job of keeping up with Mariette. Jake DuPont, his dear friend, had left his daughter, his only child, in Ben's care, and Ben had failed him.

Hoss and Joe listened carefully to all Paul said. At last supper was over. This time, instead of lingering over coffee, Paul left. He knew he'd given the family some difficult news, and they needed time to discuss it. He knew, too, that they would want to talk with Mariette.

...

That evening Ben slowly climbed the stairs and stopped outside Mariette's room. He knocked on the door, and Lien-Hua opened it. A lamp burned behind her, and he could see Mariette lying in her bed. He stepped in and saw her tear-stained face. Without thinking, he went directly to her. "My poor darling girl," he said. He sat down on the edge of her bed and pulled her into his arms. Mariette began to cry again, and Ben held her. One by one, Adam, Hoss, and Joe came into the room and stood staring down at their father and Mariette. Adam moved around to the other side of the bed, sat down, and placed his hand on the back of Mariette's head. She turned her head and faced him from the shelter of Ben's arms.

"Oh, Adam, I should have listened to you when you first came to me."

Adam stroked her hair. "Honey, Paul thinks the damage was already done by then. We're just glad you came home with Hoss."

Finally Mariette was quiet. Ben stole a look at her face to see if she had gone to sleep. Her eyes were open, though, and he kissed her forehead and eased her down against the pillows. Adam stood up and moved back to stand next to Hoss and Joe. "Go to sleep now, Mari. Thanks to Paul we know where we stand now, and everything will be better tomorrow." Ben stood up and the family left her room. Lien-Hua put a pallet down on the floor.

"What are you doing, Lien-Hua?" Mariette asked.

"I shall not leave you, Miss. I shall sleep beside you from now on."

Mariette opened her mouth to object, but it turned into a yawn instead. The talk with Paul and the emotional aftermath had exhausted her. She was asleep before Lien-Hua turned down the lamp.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam lay in bed staring at the ceiling when he heard a light tap on his door. He waited a moment and then called softly, "Come in." He wasn't surprised to see his youngest brother, Joe, enter the room.

"What's the matter, buddy?"

Joe came over and sat on the edge of the bed. "It's Mari. Adam, is she going to die?"

"We're all going to die, Joe." He knew Joe was worried, but he didn't feel like having another difficult conversation that night.

Joe rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean - is she dying now?"

Adam sat up and punched his pillows up behind him. "I know what you mean, Joe. I don't know - Mari's condition is pretty serious. We'll all do our best to help her and take care of her."

"The same as she'd do for us?" Joe asked.

"Exactly the same as she'd do for us," Adam agreed. "Do you remember when your mother died?"

Joe nodded. "Yeah, some. You and Mari and Hoss took care of me."

"That's right. Mari taught you to read when you were four years old, Joe. She was with you every day until Pa sent her off to school. Do you remember?"

The boy nodded. "She had to go learn to be a lady. Then she came back and married that Jason." Joe shook his head. "You know, Adam, this is all his fault. If he hadn't helped those robbers, Mariette would have stayed here and she'd have her baby now and she'd be happy and not have a bad heart."

Adam was shocked. "How did you know about the baby, Joe?"

Joe had the grace to blush. "I heard Hoss telling you and Pa about it the day he brought Mari home. I hid on the landing, and listened." Before Adam could say anything, Joe went on, "I had to, Adam. You all treat me like a little kid, but I'm not. I'm around the house more than you and Hoss and Pa, and I have to be able to help Mari."

There was some truth in what Joe said. Adam started to slide back down in the bed when Joe stopped him. "Hey, Adam?"

"Yeah, Joe?"

"We didn't say our family prayers tonight. Do you think we could say a prayer for Mari now?"

"Sure, Joe." Adam got out of his bed and knelt beside it. Joe joined him. "Well," said Adam, "do you want to begin?"

"No, I want you to start," Joe said.

Adam bowed his head, closed his eyes, and recited, "O God, the strength of the weak and the comfort of sufferers: mercifully accept our prayers, and grant to your servant Mariette the help of your power, that her sickness may be turned into health, and our sorrow into joy."

He waited for a moment, and then heard a low voice next to him, "Lord, Mari's our sister. She's a good sister, sweet and kind. Please make her well again." Adam heard Joe whisper to him, "that's all - you can end it."

Adam spoke the final words, "In Jesus Christ, Amen."

He opened his eyes and raised his head. Joe was watching him. "Do you think God heard us, Adam?"

Adam smiled, and cupped the back of his brother's neck. "I think He heard us, little buddy. Do you feel like you can sleep now?"

Joe nodded and stood up. As Adam got back into bed, Joe left and went down the hall to his room. He stopped by Mari's door and put his hand on it, hoping Mari would feel better in the morning.

...

Hoss woke up to see the sun rising over the mountains. He slipped out of bed and went downstairs to find Hop Sing hard at work cleaning the guest bedroom. "Why didn't you wait for me to help you, Hop Sing?"

"This is not a job for you, Hoss." Hop Sing had moved the furniture out of the room, spread sand, and was now sweeping it out with water. "I want this done right for Miss Mari." He finished as Hoss watched him and began to wipe down the furniture before moving it back into the room.

"Let me help you," Hoss picked up a rag only to have Hop Sing take it away from him.

"There's coffee on the stove and doughnuts on the table. You go eat while I finish here."

Realizing that Hop Sing didn't trust him to clean the room or its contents, Hoss went into the kitchen. By the time he'd had a cup of coffee and several doughnuts, Hop Sing was ready for him to help move the bed, armoire, table, and chair back into the room.

"How did you manage all this by yourself, Hop Sing?" Hoss asked when the last piece was in place.

"I am very strong, Hoss. How else could I manage you and your brothers and father when you are sick or hurt? I know how to lift and shift you." Hop Sing went to the stove and built up the fire in it as Hoss thought over what he'd said.

Ben and Adam were coming down the stairs as Hop Sing made a final trip into Mari's new room. In a few minutes the pleasant odor of boiling herbs permeated the house. Breakfast was on the table, and Hoss went upstairs to wake Joe. The boy wasn't in his bed, and Hoss had just told Ben when the door opened and Joe came inside with a basket of eggs for Hop Sing.

"You've already done your chores, Joe?" Adam asked.

"And your's and Hoss's, too," Joe told him. He sat down at the table as his brothers looked at him in surprise.

"Well, Joseph, what brought on this new spirit of hard work?" Ben asked. "Not that I'm not glad to see it."

"I couldn't sleep," Joe said. "I'm worried about Mari, so I decided I might as well get up and work. Besides, I've got something to tell you, Pa. I was going to tell you last night, but then Dr. Martin was here and he told us-" Joe's voice broke and he stopped talking. He handed his father the note from Miss Jones. Ben read it and looked at his youngest son.

"Is this kind of foolishness going to happen again, Joseph?"

"No, Pa." Joe looked him in the eye, and Ben saw a new maturity in his youngest son.

"All right then. I'll expect you to keep your word."

They were finishing breakfast when Lien-Hua came downstairs. "Good morning, Lien-Hua," Ben said.

"Good morning, Mr. Cartwright."

"How is Mariette? Did she have a good night? Is she awake yet?"

"She slept through the night, Mr. Cartwright, and she is awake."

Hop Sing came out of the kitchen. "Her new room is ready for her whenever she can be moved. I put on fresh linens this morning, and a new quilt. The pattern is called The Tree of Life, and it will encourage Miss Mari to get well."

Ben looked at Lien-Hua who said, "She can be moved at any time, Mr. Cartwright. I will bring down her clothes, books, and sewing basket."

"Very well, Lien-Hua, thank you. I'll go up to her now." Ben stood up and went upstairs. Mari's door was open, and he went inside to find her sitting up in bed.

"Good morning, darling."

"Good morning, Papa." Her face showed the signs of tears shed the night before but her voice was steady, and Ben sensed a new spirit of courage and determination in her. Lien-Hua had helped her into her robe and slippers before going downstairs. Ben pulled the covers back. "We're going to move you downstairs, Mari. Dr. Martin said you shouldn't climb stairs." He bent down and she put her arms around his neck. He gathered her up, thinking she was no heavier than the first time he'd carried her when she was eight.

They went down the stairs to the guest room, Mari's new room. He placed her in her bed and looked around. The room was light and airy. Besides cleaning it and putting a new quilt on the bed, Hop Sing had replaced the curtains at the window. "Miss Mari must spend more time in bed," Hop Sing said to him. "Her room must be more than a place to sleep and keep her things."

"Yes, it must," said Ben. He saw that Hop Sing had arranged three chairs around the small table in her room. He raised his eyebrows, and Hop Sing quoted, "I had three chairs in my house; one for solitude, two for friendship, three for society."

"From _Walden_, Pa," Adam explained. He looked at Hop Sing with a new respect. "You know your Thoreau."

Hop Sing smiled. "I read American literature to improve my English and to hep me understand the ways of my new country."

Lien-Hua had pulled the covers over Mari, and Hop Sing handed her a cup of parsley tea. "Drink it, Miss Mari. It is good for your heart."

Mari took a sip and smiled. "It's delicious, Hop Sing. Thank you."

Hop Sing, Lien-Hua, and Ben stepped into the great room, and Mariette was pretty sure she was the topic of their conversation. While they were out of earshot, she bowed her head and prayed quietly, "This is another day, O Lord. I know not what it will bring forth, but make me ready, Lord, for whatever it may be. If I am to stand up, help me to stand bravely. If I am to sit still, help me to sit quietly. If I am to lie low, help me to do it patiently. And if I am to do nothing, let me do it gallantly. Make these words more than words, and give me the Spirit of Jesus. Amen."

She opened her eyes and raised her head to see Joe watching her. "Mari, Pa says I have to go to school, but I'll come home right after so if you need anything-"

Mariette reached out to him. "Joe, you don't need to rush home from school. I'm going to be fine. Dr. Martin has given me some good instructions to follow to help me heal, and Hop Sing and Lien-Hua will be here with me. I appreciate your wanting to help me, and the best way you can do that is to go to school and enjoy your time with your friends."

"All right, Mari." Joe stepped back from her bed, and she looked up to see Ben, Adam, and Hoss in the doorway. "Come on, Joe," Hoss said. As Joe left the room, each man came in and said goodbye to Mariette for the day.

Lien-Hua brought in the basket of mending, and Mariette went to work on repairing her family's clothing. Halfway through the morning Hop Sing brought her more parsley tea, and Mariette drank it quickly. She'd known Hop Sing too long to refuse any of his herbal remedies. At noon Lien-Hua brought her a tray with beef tea and toast. She stopped working to eat, and then lay down to nap. Afterwards Lien-Hua helped her stand and walk to the bathing room. She undressed and climbed into a tub filled with lukewarm water. She soaked until her fingers were wrinkled, and then climbed out and dried off with Lien-Hua's help. Lien-Hua had a clean nightgown ready for her. Mariette slipped it on, and then Lien-Hua helped her back to bed. Mariette lay down, surprised to find herself so tired from so little activity. She wondered how she'd ever been able to hold a job and walk to and from Madame Beaudrot's every day.

She was drowsing when she heard the sound of hoofbeats, and realized that Joe was home from school. In a few minutes she heard the door slam as Joe came in and a clatter as he tossed his books on the coffee table. She heard Hop Sing shush him and offer him cookies and milk. Joe appeared in her door with a glass of milk in his hand. "Are you asleep, Mari?"

"No, Joe, how was your day?" Mari sat up and pushed a pillow behind her. Joe came in and sat on her bed, drinking his milk and telling her about Miss Jones and the mouse. Mariette laughed, and Joe looked at her approvingly.

"See, you get the joke," he said. "Pa just didn't understand and Miss Jones -" he broke off and shook his head.

Mariette wiped her eyes. "Joe, maybe I think it's funny because you didn't put a mouse in _my_ drawer."

"Maybe," Joe agreed. He finished his milk. "I've got to go do my chores now. Then I'll come back and talk to you some more." He put his glass down on the floor and left. Lien-Hua came in with another cup of parsley tea, and Mariette smothered a sigh. She drank it quickly, and handed the cup to Lien-Hua who picked up Joe's abandoned glass.

Joe was back inside in a few minutes. He brought his books into Mari's room and sat down at the table. "I've got some homework. I'll do it in here and keep you company."


	8. Chapter 8

It was Friday afternoon, and Adam and Hoss came home early. Adam was tired, and Hoss was planning on going to a dance in town. They were surprised when they saw Cochise in his stall. Joe usually didn't get home after school until it was almost supper time on Fridays. After caring for Sport and Chubby, they went into the house. Joe's voice was coming from Mariette's room.

"...and then I told Mitch that Patricia really likes him a lot, and he ought to ask her to dance tonight and then Mitch said that Patricia was all right but he really liked Miriam better but her parents wouldn't be at the dance because tonight is-" Joe broke off as his brothers stepped into the room. "Oh, Hoss and Adam, you're just in time. I was telling Mari all about school and how Patricia likes Mitch but he likes-"

"Miriam. Yes, Joe, we heard." Adam grinned at his brother. "How long have you been - um, entertaining Mari?"

"I've been coming in every day after school to do my homework so she won't be lonely and I've been telling her all about Miss Jones and Mitch and Seth and everything until it's time for supper." Joe volunteered.

"Joe's very good to share so much with me," Mariette smiled at Adam and Hoss.

"Yes, I'll bet he is - every afternoon for a couple of hours." Adam thought it was no wonder that Mariette was looking worn out when he came in from work in the evenings. He loved Joe, but the boy could talk the ear off a billy goat. Hoss seemed to share a similar thought because he motioned to Joe to come with him.

Joe gathered his books and walked upstairs with his older brother. "So youve been spending your afternoons with Mari?"

"Yep. She likes to know what's going on, and I let her help me with my homework," Joe told him. "I'm very good to her."

Hoss laughed and swung Joe up over his shoulder. "I guess you've been leading her a life of it." He carried the boy to his room and dumped him on the bed before going down the hall to get clean clothes and head for the bathing room.

Downstairs Adam moved a chair next to Mariette and sat down. "He's been wearing you out everyday. Why did you let him?"

"Oh, Adam, I get so tired of lying here day after day. I feel like I'm a drain on the whole family. If I can help Joe with his homework and listen to his stories about school and his friends, then I'm happy to do it. You and Hoss do things with him when you have time, but you don't listen to him very much." Mariette reached out to him. "I'm not complaining, Adam, and I'm not reproaching you. You and Hoss are grown men with adult responsibilities and Joe is somewhere between a boy and a man. And I'm doing better now - truly I am."

Adam studied her face. The circles under her eyes were nearly gone, and there was a bit of color in her cheeks. "You do look better, but don't let him wear you out." He stood up and went up to his room. As he gathered clean clothes, there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Joe opened the door and came in with a paper in his hand. "Adam, I wanted to show you my essay on the character of Marc Antony. Miss Jones had us read a play by Shakespeare, _Julius Caesar_, and write about one of the characters. I picked Marc Antony."

Adam took the paper from Joe who plopped down on the bed to wait while Adam read his theme. He noted the "A+" at the top of the page, and sat down in his chair to read it carefully. When he finished, he looked at his brother. "Joe, is all this your own work?"

Joe nodded. "Yes. Mari and I read the play together this week, and talked about the different characters. I wrote my essay, and then she looked over it to make sure my spelling and grammar were correct before I turned it in." He wrinkled his forehead. "Adam, having Mari look at my work - that isn't cheating, is it?"

"No, Joe, it isn't cheating - as long as she doesn't write it for you. It's the same as if I help you with your homework. It's a good paper, the best I've seen you do this year." Adam stood up, picked up his clean clothes, and went down to the bathing room.

That evening it was just the three of them at the table since Hoss had gone to the dance and Mari was confined to her bed. Before Hop Sing brought them coffee and slices of the pie he'd made, Ben suggested, "Why don't we eat dessert with Mariette?"

The three of them made their way to her room and Ben knocked on her open door. "May we join you for dessert, Mari?"

She looked up from her book, and smiled. "Please do, Papa." They sat down at her table and Hop Sing brought in pie, coffee for Ben and Adam, and milk for Joe. Lien-Hua followed with a cup of herbal tea for Mariette.

There was a comfortable silence while the men ate their pie and Mariette sipped her tea. Ben looked over at her. "You're looking better, Mari."

"Thank you, Papa - Adam said I had a little color in my face."

Ben studied her carefully. "I think you do. Paul is coming out for dinner with us on Sunday, and he'll check you then. I know it's been hard for you to spend so much time in bed, but you've been so patient. I think the mending basket is empty for the first time in years, and Joe's doing better in school since you've been helping him study."

Mariette blushed. "It's the least I can do since you've been kind enough to let me come back."

Ben, Adam, and Joe turned towards her in surprise. Joe gave her a very hurt look and left the room quickly. They heard him run up the stairs and his door slam.

Ben took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Mariette, you don't have to do anything to repay us. We think of you as part of our family - we have since you came to us when you were a child. I thought you felt the same way - you call me "Papa" and-" he broke off and stood up. "I'd better see about Joe." He left the room, and Mariette and Adam were left staring at each other.

After a minute Adam stacked the plates, picked up the forks, and cups. "Good night, Mari - Mariette."

She was left looking after him, and heard him go to the kitchen. I didn't mean to hurt them, she thought. She heard Adam go upstairs, and pushed her covers back. She put on her robe and slippers, and made her way up the stairs, pausing to rest on the landing. She could hear low voices coming from Joe's room, and headed in that direction. His door was closed, and she tapped lightly on it. Adam opened it and stepped back in surprise. "Mariette - how did you get up here?"

Mariette came into the room. Joe and Ben were sitting on the bed, Ben's arm around Joe's shoulders. "Joe, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings - I didn't mean that helping you was an obligation or work-"

Joe interrupted her. "I know what you meant, Mrs. Blaine. You don't have to explain. I'm sorry I bothered you this week. It won't happen again." He stood up and moved to his door. "If you don't mind, I'm tired and I have chores to do tomorrow." He stood by the door, waiting for her to leave.

Mariette stared at him in shock. She'd never seen, never heard Joe act or speak so coolly, so politely. It was as if she were a stranger. She looked at Ben and Adam, and saw that they were looking at Joe as if they didn't recognize him.

"Joe -" she reached out towards him, and he flinched away from her touch.

Adam stepped forward. "Come, Mariette, I'll help you back to your room." He took her arm and led her from Joe's room. When they reached the stairs, he lifted her easily and carried her down, putting her on her feet at the bottom. He escorted her to the door of her room, and turned away, saying, "I'll get Lien-Hua."

Mariette caught his arm. "Adam, I-" He stared down at her, his face expressionless.

"Adam, in a family everyone helps out - that's all I meant. Your father and Joe misunderstood or I didn't say it right or something. Please help me make it right with them." There was a pleading look on her face. As Adam looked into her eyes, he knew she was telling him the truth. "I'll talk to Pa. I'm sure he'll understand."

"What about Joe?"

Adam smiled. "I'll talk to him, too. Good night, dear." He hugged her, and she stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. As he turned away, he saw that Lien-Hua was waiting to help Mariette.

Adam went to Joe's room, and tapped gently on the door. There was no answer, and he opened it. The lamp was turned down low, and he could just make out a shape in the bed "Joe?" he whispered.

The shape didn't move, and Adam decided Joe was asleep and backed out of the room. He went down the hall to his father's room, and knocked on his door. He heard Ben call, "Come in."

He opened the door and found Ben lying in bed, a book open on his lap. "Did you get Mariette back to her room all right? Climbing the stairs didn't hurt her, did it?" he asked.

"No, she seems fine, but, Pa, she misspoke. All she meant was that in a family everyone helps out, and she was helping out by doing the mending and helping Joe study. She didn't mean that she wasn't part of our family and was trying to repay us in some way. She's sorry that you and Joe misunderstood her."

Ben sighed. "I should have realized that." He started to get up. "I'll go talk to Joe now, and then we'll go down to Mariette."

Adam stopped him. "Joe's asleep, and Lien-Hua is putting Mari back to bed."

Ben leaned back. "I guess tomorrow morning will be soon enough." He looked at Adam. "Are you all right, son? You look tired."

Adam grinned at him. "I'm fine, Pa. I just need a good night's sleep."

They said good night, and Adam went to his room.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was just coming up over the mountains when Hoss got home on Saturday morning. He dismounted in the yard and led Chub into the barn. "Joe, what are you doing here?"

Joe seldom got up until he was dragged out of bed on Saturday mornings, and Hoss was surprised to see him.

"Nothing - I just wanted to check on Cochise." Joe was brushing his horse.

"Do you want to go fishing this morning?" Hoss asked. "We're up early enough."

"No, thanks, Hoss, I've got chores to do."

Hoss dropped the brush he was using to groom Chub, and walked into Cochise's stall. Joe felt his brother's big hand on his forehead. "Stop - what are you doing, Hoss?"

"Boy, any time you're up early on a Saturday and would rather do chores than go fishing, you're sick or the world has come to an end. Now I just saw the sun rise over the mountains, so you must be dying."

Joe tried not to grin, but he couldn't help himself. Hoss watched him. "That's better, Joe. Tell me what's wrong." He pulled Joe over to a hay bale and they sat down.

"It's Mari - I mean, Mrs. Blaine."

"What?" Hoss stared at his youngest brother in surprise. "Since when did you start calling Mari Mrs. Blaine?"

"Since last night. Pa and Adam and me were having dessert in her room, and things were fine until Pa said that the mending basket was empty and I was doing better in school. Mari said it was the least she could do since we'd taken her in." He looked at Hoss. "She sounded like some stranger, Hoss, not like Mari. I thought she liked having me around, but she was just trying to pay Pa back. It surprised Pa and Adam - I could tell from the way they looked at her. I couldn't stand it and I left. Pa came up a couple of minutes later, and then Adam. We were talking when Mari - Mrs. Blaine - came in and said she was sorry, that she hadn't meant to hurt my feelings, that helping me study wasn't work..." His voice died away.

Hoss rubbed Joe's back. "What did you say?"

"Nothing - well, I was real polite, Hoss. I called her Mrs. Blaine, and I told her I was sorry for bothering her and that it wouldn't happen again."

Oh, Joe, Hoss thought. Aloud he said, "What did she say?"

Joe thought back. "She looked surprised, and tried to touch my shoulder, but I didn't want her to. Adam took her back to her room, and I told Pa I was tired and wanted to go to sleep. He left, and then a little later Adam looked in on me, but I acted like I was asleep. I didn't want to talk to anybody."

"Joe, I think you misunderstood Mari. I know her like I know you, and I know she loves you and Pa and me and Adam and Hop Sing."

Joe looked up at his older brother, not quite convinced. Hoss saw his doubt, and continued. "I'll just bet Mari is as upset about this as you and Pa and Adam. I think you ought to talk to her."

Joe hesitated, "Well, will you come with me?"

"Of course, Joe, we'll go right now." Hoss stood up with his arm around Joe, but they both stopped when they saw Mariette standing in the barn's open door. She was dressed in a blouse and split skirt.

"Mari - you're not supposed to be up," Hoss ran to her and started to lift her.

She put her hand up to stop him and looked at Joe. "I heard you come down early, and I wanted to talk with you, Joe. I've known you all your life, and I came here to live when you were two. I taught you to read, and - what I'm saying, Joe, is that I'm your sister, and I love you - I always have, always will. Helping you study is not something I do because I feel like I have to - I do it because I want you to do well in school. Mending clothes is something I do because I can do it and because it has to be done. It's my contribution to our family. We help each other. About what I said last night - I never thought you and your father and Adam would take it the way you did. I tried to tell you last night - I did tell Adam. He said he would help me explain to you and your father."

"Adam looked in on me last night, but I acted like I was asleep. I didn't want to talk anymore." Joe said.

"Well, how do you feel now?" Mariette asked.

"I guess I misunderstood," Joe said.

"Sooo, we're back to Mari and no more Mrs. Blaine?" She opened her arms, and Joe hugged her. She took his arm, and, with Hoss on her other side, they went into the house. Hop Sing and Lien-Hua were waiting for them. Hop Sing was upset, and didn't try to hide it. "Lien-Hua told me you did not sleep well last night. She said you got up and dressed this morning even though she told you it was against the doctor's orders. You went out without drinking your tea that I brewed for you. You are acting like a little girl."

Mariette's eyes were enormous. Hop Sing had never scolded her before, not even when she was a child. She'd often heard him speak so to Adam, Hoss, and Joe, but never to her. She didn't know what to say, and she looked to Hoss for help. He didn't fail her.

"Hop Sing, there was a little misunderstanding last night, and Mari was worried about it. She just needed a little air, and Joe and I were with her. Now she's going to sit on the settee and we'll have our breakfast here in the great room. Then we'll take another turn around the yard or the garden and she'll go back to bed." As he spoke, Hoss lifted Mari and took her over to the settee. Joe piled a couple of pillows against its arm, and Hoss put her down. Lien-Hua brought her parsley tea, and Mari swallowed it quickly, not even allowing it to cool. A scorched tongue seemed a small price to pay to get back into Hop Sing's good graces.

Joe settled on the floor next to Mariette, and Hoss scooted a chair up to the low table in front of the fireplace. Hop Sing brought them steak, fire potatoes, biscuits, and eggs. Lien-Hua brought Mariette a bowl of oatmeal sweetened with honey. Joe looked at his full plate and then at Mariette's oatmeal. "Why can't she have steak, too?" he asked.

"Miss Mari must build up her strength before she can eat as heavily as you," explained Lien-Hua. "For now it would be bad for her to eat steak and eggs."

Joe looked up at Mariette. "Poor you."

Hoss and Mariette laughed.

"Laughter - that's a nice sound and a good way to begin the day," Ben said as he and Adam came downstairs. Ben went over to Mariette and dropped a kiss on her head. "I'm so sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion last night, my dear. Adam explained it to me."

"Do you want to eat in here or at the table, Mr. Cartwright?" Hop Sing asked.

"I think I'll eat in here," Ben decided. "Adam?"

"I'll eat in here, too," Adam said as he and Ben sat down in their favorite chairs. Hop Sing returned to the kitchen for two more plates, and Lien-Hua brought Joe a glass of milk and poured coffee for Ben, Hoss, and Adam.

"So how was the dance last night?" Adam asked Hoss.

"The dance? Oh, it was fine," Hoss hedged. The truth was that he hadn't enjoyed the dance much at all. He'd spent most of his time wondering how Mariette was doing, and remembering how she and Adam had taught him and Joe to dance when they were younger. He loved Mariette as a sister, he told himself, but he was starting to think of her in a different way. And that disturbed him. He'd left the dance early and gone to the Bucket of Blood for a beer and maybe a poker game or a fight. Nearly everyone had been at the dance, though, and the saloon was quiet. After playing a couple of hands and losing a little money, he'd given up his poker game and gone to the International House to spend the night.

"Hoss?" Ben asked.

"Yes, Pa?" Hoss asked.

"I asked you if there were any pretty girls at the dance?" Ben prompted him.

"Oh, yeah, I guess there were a few." He finished his breakfast and stood up. "I'm going to change clothes, and then I'll be back down to take you for that walk, Mari."

They watched him leave, and Ben looked at his plate. It held a few bites of egg and steak. "You reckon Hoss is all right?" he asked Adam.

Adam was looking at his brother's plate. "I don't know, Pa. Something's affected his appetite."


	10. Chapter 10

They walked around the garden, and Hoss pointed out the different herbs he grew. He told Mariette about each one – how he'd heard about it, how he'd started some from seeds and others he'd transplanted from the woods. "The thing about these herbs," he explained to her, "is that you have to be careful. All of them can help you but some can help you only at the right time and prepared in the right way. The Indians knew that. I learned a lot from Little Wolf's mother – do you remember him? He was Adam's friend. I was little and I used to try to tag along after them, and when I couldn't keep up, she'd take me aside and we'd go look for food and medicine in the woods. She was real good to me," Hoss remembered.

Mariette saw the expression on his face, and wondered why he didn't have a girl. He was shy, she knew that, but he was such a good man, kind and generous. "Your garden is beautiful, Hoss. I can tell you spend a lot of time here, a lot of time planning it."

"I've always liked growing things, Mari." He smiled down at her, and she took his arm. As they turned to go back in the yard, Hop Sing appeared in the kitchen door. "You need to bring Miss Mari back inside now. It is time for her tea and nap. She did not sleep well last night, and she must rest now. You should help Joe with his chores and then take him fishing."

Hoss led her to the door, matching his quick pace to her slower one. "I'm sorry, Mari. I got to talking about my garden, and I forgot about you being sick."

"I enjoyed it, Hoss. Dr. Martin is coming tomorrow, and I'm hoping he won't be so strict about my staying in bed."

Don't count on it, Hoss thought. If there was anything Paul Martin enjoyed, it was keeping active people in bed and at home. He'd been on the receiving end of Paul's strict instructions a few times, and he'd always felt well long before Paul and his father would let him get up from bed or ride out to work.

Lien-Hua was waiting for Mariette just inside the kitchen and followed her to her room. Mariette undressed and put on her nightgown and robe. She sat down in a chair, hoping she'd be allowed to sit up for awhile. When Hop Sing brought her tea, he was very firm. "Get into bed, Miss Mari."

Mariette stood up slowly and walked to her bed with her head down. She glanced back at Hop Sing with tears in her eyes, and he shook his head. "That did not work when you were eight, and it will not work now that you are twenty. Get into bed."

She gave up and climbed into bed. She was more tired than she knew because after she drank her tea, she fell asleep and slept through the rest of the day.

…

"Miss Mari, you must wake up. Miss Mari, Miss Mari." Mariette woke up to see Lien-Hua bending over her.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Miss Mari, you must wake up and eat supper. I let you sleep through dinner, but I cannot let you miss two meals."

Mari let Lien-Hua help her into her robe, and stood with her assistance. "Thank you, Lien-Hua, but I'm sure I can walk alone. Hoss and I walked all around the yard and his garden this morning."

"My cousin says you have done too much today, and you must accept my help." Lien-Hua looked anxiously at Mariette who sighed and took the young woman's arm. They moved slowly into the great room to find Hoss and Joe seated around the low table. "Mari, we enjoyed eating here so much this morning we decided to eat here again." Hoss and Joe stood up and waited until Mariette was settled on the settee.

"We had a real good afternoon fishing, didn't we, Joe?" Hoss said.

"Sure did, but I caught the biggest ones. We're having fish for supper, and Hop Sing says you can have some. He didn't fry them – he said that wouldn't be good for you, and you have to eat yours plain. Hoss and I told him to fix ours the same way he fixes yours, but we get to have some of his special sauce with ours." Joe smiled up at her from his space on the floor next to her.

Mariette looked around. "Where are your Papa and Adam?" she asked.

Hoss said, "Oh, they're at some kind of meeting in town." He looked at her anxiously. "Are you all right? I can send for them if you need me to – they didn't want to go much, but it's something to do with politics, and Pa thought they'd better be there."

Mariette shook her head. "I'm fine, Hoss." She smiled. "I'm just nosy."

Hoss and Joe laughed, and Hoss thought what a pretty nose she had. Hop Sing brought in platters of grilled fish, potatoes, and greens for Hoss and Joe. Lien-Hua brought Mariette plate with a piece of grilled fish and a spoonful of greens. Joe looked at it. "Is that all she gets?"

"She may have more if she wants it," Lien-Hua said, "but she does not eat as much as you do, Joe."

Hoss agreed as he speared a piece of fish and put it on his plate. "That's right, Joe. Mari's always been a puny eater – girls just are." He piled on Hop Sing's sauce and passed the dish to Joe.

Joe thought about it. "Does that make it cheap to take them out to supper? Maybe that's why Pa and Adam take ladies out for supper." He looked at Hoss who blushed and at Mari who smiled.

"I'll bet you're right, Joe," she said. She took a bite of fish. "Mmm, this is delicious. Did you catch these fish in Lake Tahoe?"

"Yes, we did," said Joe. "I used worms as bait, and Hoss tried out something new with a feather on it, and the worms worked best. The next time we go out, you come with us, and I'll bait your hook for you."

"Thank you, Joe," Mari said.

Hoss looked at his little brother and smiled. "Joe, Mari can bait her own hooks. Did you know that when we were growing up, she was a champion fisherman?"

"No! Really?" Joe looked at her with new respect.

She nodded and laughed. "Yes, I was. The summer I was nine I was living here, and Papa and Adam and Hoss and you and your Mama and I all went out to Lake Tahoe every Sunday afternoon. Adam taught me how to fish and swim that summer. You were only three, but you wanted to do everything your brothers did, so Adam taught you to swim a little bit, and Hoss helped you hold your pole so you could fish, too." She and Hoss laughed at the memory, and Joe looked envious.

"I wish I could remember," he said. "It sounds like we had a wonderful time back then when Mama was alive."

"That we did, Joe," Hoss said. "Your mama lit this house up every day like it was spring."

They were quiet for a minute, remembering the past. Joe looked up at Mariette. "I'm sorry you're sick, Mari, but I'm glad you're back here with us. You make things better."

If Joe had tried, he couldn't have said anything sweeter to her. "Why, thank you, Joe," Mariette told him. She smiled at Hoss and they talked of general things.

After supper Hoss picked up one of the books that he and Mariette had brought back from San Francisco. It was a collection of stories by Edgar Allan Poe, and Hoss began to read "The Murders in the Rue Morgue." His deep voice suited the detective story, and Mariette and Joe enjoyed listening to him.

When it was over, Joe yawned and looked up at Hoss. "Read another one," he suggested.

"No, Joe, you look like you're ready for bed," Hoss told him.

"I'm not tired." He was going to say more, but he yawned instead.

"Well, I am and Mari is, so you tell her good night, and head on upstairs."

Joe started to argue, but decided it was too much trouble. He stood up and, bending over, kissed Mariette good night.

Hoss stood up and came over to the settee. He lifted Mariette easily, and she said laughingly, "You know, if you all keep carrying me around like this, I'll lose the use of my legs."

"Well," said Hoss, "that's one way to keep you from running away from us." He carried her into her room and set her down gently on her bed. He didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed her lightly. "Good night, Mari."


	11. Chapter 11

Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe rode up to the Virginia City Church, greeting people along the way. They dismounted and almost immediately separated as Joe ran off to join Mitch and Seth who were talking to a small group of girls, Ben stopped to speak to a group of older men, and Adam and Hoss made their way towards the minister, Dave Clayton. "Adam, Hoss, it's good to see you," Dave shook hands with them. "I understand that Mrs. Blaine has returned to Virginia City, and is in poor health. Lucy and I would like to visit her later this week if she's up to it. "

The brothers looked at each. "News travels fast," Adam commented.

Dave laughed, "I'll agree with you there – especially when the ladies of Virginia City spread it," he added in a lower voice. They all laughed, and Hoss said, "I'm sure Mari would love to have a visit from you. She hasn't seen anyone but us, and I know she must be tired of our ugly faces."

"That would be nice, Dave," Adam agreed. "I'm sure she'd like to see someone who isn't a Cartwright or a nurse."

"All right, then, I'll let Lucy know."

Adam and Hoss entered the church and took their accustomed pew to wait for Ben and Joe.

Outside Joe and his friends were talking with a group of girls from school. One, Mary Beth, asked Joe, "Is it true that Mariette Blaine is back here now?"

"Yes, her husband died, and she was alone in San Francisco. Hoss brought her home, and she's been sick. It's good having her back." Joe smiled at Mary Beth – she was the prettiest girl in school.

"My mother said she was surprised that your family took her back at all since her husband went to prison. She said no true lady would have stayed in San Francisco alone, that Mrs. Blaine was probably no better than she should be." The voice came from behind Joe

Joe turned to face the Lundy Miller. Taller and bigger than the other boys, Lundy often bullied the small children at school.

"My sister is a lady and she stuck by her husband, and it's none of your mother's business."

Lundy shoved Joe hard and knocked him down. "You little shrimp, my ma can say whatever she wants, and if she wants to talk about your slut of a sister-" Lundy broke off as Joe jumped up and punched him hard in the mouth.

The fight was on as Joe, smaller and lighter than the other boy, ducked his blows and managed to land a good one on Lundy's nose. Lundy finally grabbed Joe around the middle and began to squeeze him as hard as he could. Joe was sure his ribs were breaking, and then he was unable to catch his breath. There was a ringing in his ears and black spots before his eyes when suddenly he was free. Ben and Mr. Miller hauled them away from each other.

"Boys, what's going on here?" Ben demanded. He had Joe by the collar, and continued to hold him. Joe's face was pale, and he wasn't sure the boy could keep his feet.

They faced each other, panting. Finally Lundy spoke, "He hit me first, Pa. I was just defending myself."

Ben looked down at Joe. "Is this true, Joseph?"

Joe looked down at the ground. "Yeah, Pa, I hit him first," he admitted. Ben felt a tug on his coat sleeve and looked around to see Mary Beth there.

"Lundy insulted Mrs. Blaine, and when Joe told him to stop, Lundy shoved him down. Then he called Mrs. Blaine a bad word that I am not even supposed to know," Mary Beth told Ben, "and that's when Joe hit him."

Mr. Miller gave Lundy a shake. "Is that true, boy?"

Faced with witnesses, Lundy didn't have the courage to lie to his father. "Yeah, Pa, it's true," he mumbled.

Mr. Miller looked at Joe. "Boy, are you all right?"

Joe didn't realize that the man was speaking to him and didn't answer right away. Mary Beth put her hand gently on his arm. "Joe, Mr. Miller wants to know if you're all right."

Joe looked up at the big man. "Yes sir, I'm fine."

Miller studied him a second. "Yeah, I reckon you'll do." He looked at Ben. "I'll find out what my boy said and where he heard it. I apologize for him." He turned Lundy around by his collar and pulled him down to where their buggy was tied. "Get in the buggy while I get your mother." He turned to go into the church, and Lundy glared in Joe's direction. I'll get that Joe and Mary Beth, he thought. Just then his mother climbed into the back of the buggy with him, and began to wipe the blood from his face with her handkerchief. "My poor darling boy, "she murmured. "What that Cartwright ruffian did to you!" Lundy tried to shrug her off him. "I'm fine, Ma, just leave me alone, will you?"

Adam and Hoss came out of the church and went over to their father and Joe. "Miss Mary Beth, your mother is looking for you inside," Hoss told her. The girl looked at Joe and smiled.

"Bye, Joe, I'll see you tomorrow at school." She walked towards the church and gave him a backwards glance.

Joe looked up to see his father, Adam, and Hoss gathered around him. "I'm fine, Pa. I'm sorry about fighting at church, but I couldn't let him say those things about Mari."

"What did he say, Joseph?" Ben asked.

"Nothing, Pa, he just repeated some things his ma said. Pa, if we're not going to church, can we go home?"

"Sure, son, you and I'll go home." He put his arm around Joe's shoulders as they walked to their horses. Adam and Hoss walked behind them, and Hoss watched his little brother carefully as Joe climbed slowly onto Cochise. Instead of using the swing mount he'd just perfected, Joe put his foot in the stirrup and pulled himself up.

"Joe, did that boy hurt you?" Hoss asked.

"No, Hoss, I'm fine," Joe answered almost too quickly.

Adam and Hoss exchanged a look, and then saw their father watching Joe closely. They rode out of town at a slow pace, and Hoss noticed Joe holding his arms tight to his sides. He called a halt, and climbed down from Chub. "Get down, Joe."

"I'm fine," Joe said.

"If you're fine, why are you holding yourself like that?" Hoss looked over at Ben. "I think that big kid cracked a couple of his ribs. He's been holding himself pretty stiff since we left church."

"No, he didn't, I'm fine, Pa." Joe repeated. Ben reached over and lifted Joe onto Buck. "Paul's coming this afternoon for dinner. He can take a look at you then."

Joe opened his mouth to object, and Ben said, "Not another word, Joseph." With Joe in front of him, Ben was able to cushion the boy as they rode. Adam and Hoss followed behind with Cochise. When they reached the house, Ben climbed down from Buck and then reached up for Joe.

"I'm not a kid, Pa, I can get down by myself." Joe pulled away.

"You've seen me help your brothers down when they were hurt, and you've seen them help me, Joseph. Now slide down to me." Ben held his arms up, Joe rolled his eyes, and slid down. They entered the house with Ben calling for Hop Sing. The cook came out of the kitchen. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. He took in the state of Joe's clothes and shook his head. "You've been in a fight, Joe." It was a statement not a question, and Ben answered for his son.

"Yes, and he seems to be having trouble with his ribs. The other boy was much larger and he squeezed Joe pretty hard."

"Take him upstairs," Hop Sing directed. "Lien-Hua is with Miss Mari in the bathing room. I'll get her and join you."

"No!" When his family looked at him in surprise, he explained sheepishly, "I see Lien-Hua every day. I don't want her to see me like this."

"All right, I'll help Hop Sing with you. Come on, boy." Joe went up the steps as Ben shook his head and followed him. Adam and Hoss grinned.

"Remember when you were that shy?" Adam asked.

"No remembering to it, brother, I'm still that shy," Hoss said.

...

Paul sat back and looked over at Ben. "I think he's got a couple of cracked ribs, and he'll have some pain for a few days, but there's not much point in wrapping him. I'd keep him home from school for a few days."

To Ben's surprise, Joe looked alarmed. "Pa, I have to go to school!"

"Do you and Mitch and Seth have some devilment planned? Or is this about Miss Mary Beth?" Ben was seldom so insensitive about his sons' young loves, but with Joe one never knew.

Joe flushed angrily and started to answer his father, but, for once, he thought before he spoke, and he shut his mouth. He took a deep breath and answered his father calmly. "Pa, Lundy - he's mean. He picks on little kids and I think he'd hit a girl. I think he'll be waiting for Mary Beth. I've got to go to school."

Ben thought for a minute. "Joe, tomorrow I'll send Adam and Hoss in to get your assignments from Miss Jones, and they can check on Mary Beth."

Joe tried one last time. "Pa, my lessons are hard. I can't do them without help from Miss Jones."

Ben gave him a bored look. "Just stop, Joe. Either Mari or Adam can help you with your school work. You're not going to school for a few days, so just accept it."

Joe sighed, and Paul stood up. "I've got one more patient to see, I think." He left and Ben looked at Joe.

"If you'd like to have a tray in here, Joe-"

"Thanks, Pa, but I'd like to eat downstairs with the family."

"All right - rest for awhile, and one of us will come for you when dinner's ready."

Ben went downstairs to find Adam and Hoss waiting in the great room. "How's Joe, Pa? Paul says he's got some cracked ribs."

Ben shrugged. "You know your brother, Hoss. He wants to go to school tomorrow - he's concerned that the Miller boy might try to hurt Mary Beth since she spoke up for him today."

"I'll get Joe's assignments from Miss Jones tomorrow, and check on Lundy Miller then," Adam said. They looked up as the door opened, and Paul came out.

"How is she?" Ben asked. He was almost afraid to hear the answer, but Paul smiled. "She's doing much better, Ben. These days of rest have helped her along with Hop Sing's herbal teas and baths and Lien-Hua's good care of her."

"You mean her heart's getting better?" Hoss asked.

Paul thought carefully before he answered. He wanted there to be no misunderstanding. "She's growing stronger, Hoss, and her heart is no worse, but the damage is done. She will never be able to lead the active life she-"

"Never?" Paul turned to see Mariette standing behind him. "I'll never be better? I'll never be able to work or ride or do any of the things I did before?" Tears began to stream down her cheeks, and she looked at Hoss. "You should have left me alone in the city, Hoss. It might have been kinder."

Hoss went to her and took her in his arms. "Hush, don't you talk like that. Paul's a doctor, but he doesn't know everything. You're doing better, Mari, and you can't expect to be healed in a week. You spent almost two years alone with no one to help you or take care of you, and it's going to take awhile for you to get well." He led her into her room. "Now you wash your face and come out and eat supper with us."

"I'm not hungry, Hoss. I don't think I can eat." Mari said.

"You don't have to eat - just sit there and keep us company." Hoss smiled down at her. "You can do it for me, can't you?"

Mariette looked up at him. "I can do it for you." He left her and she washed the tears from her face. When she came out of her room, Hoss was waiting for her, and he led her to the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Paul's words cast a pall over the group gathered in the great room, and he considered leaving, even though he could smell chicken gumbo, one of his favorites. He couldn't go without being rude, and he felt it would be cowardly to deliver bad news and run away. "I'm sorry, Ben," he said. "I thought everyone understood that the damage to Mariette's heart was permanent. With time and good care she should recover enough so that she'll be able to do more, so that she won't be bedridden. I can see that she has followed my instructions carefully, and that you and your family have done everything you can to help her."

Ben shook his head. "You were very clear, Paul. I think we were just expecting a miracle, that Mari would come home, and we would take care of her, and she would get well and be able to resume her life here at the Ponderosa or in Virginia City."

"And some of that could happen," Paul said. "Eventually Mariette should be able to get out and see people, walk, even ride if she has a gentle horse, but she'll never be as active as she was before. And, Ben, she shouldn't try to bear another child. The stress it would put on her heart would be too great." He sighed. "Her life will be what she makes it, Ben, but it will be a different life from that which most young women want or expect."

Hop Sing came in just then, and placed a large tureen on the dining table. He turned to Ben and Paul and announced, "Supper is ready."

Adam turned towards the stairs. "I'll get Joe if someone will let Mari know."

Hoss tapped gently on Mariette's door, and she opened it. "Supper's ready, Mari."

She came out, and Hoss offered her his arm. He led her to the table and seated her. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but she managed a smile for Ben and Paul. Adam was there with Joe, and everyone took their places. Ben asked the blessing, and served the rice and gumbo as Hop Sing poured coffee for everyone except Mariette and Joe. He brought Joe a glass of milk and Mariette a cup of tea.

The conversation was stilted at first, but Mariette exerted herself and asked Paul questions about his trip when he moved west. That led to stories from Ben and Adam about their journey, and the afternoon ended on a happy note when Adam got out his guitar and Paul joined them in singing a few songs before he had to leave. When Paul was gone, Ben looked around at his sons and daughter as they sat in the great room. I'm going to remember this moment, he thought. Everyone is here and content and I'm going to hold this vision in my heart.

…..

The next morning Hoss was up and gone before the sun came up over the mountains. When Adam went out to the barn before breakfast, he saw that the chores had been done and that Chub was gone. He went back inside to find Ben sitting down at the table. Hop Sing poured coffee for them, and Adam asked, "Did Hoss say anything to you about what he was going to do today?

"No, why?" Ben asked.

"The barn chores are done, and Chub is gone." Hop Sing brought out a platter of eggs, sausage, and biscuits. Ben looked at it in surprise.

"Hop Sing, is this enough? This meal looks a little skimpy to me."

Hop Sing answered, "It's plenty for you, Adam, and Joe, Mr. Cartwright. You're used to seeing meals that include enough for Hoss."

That's true, Ben thought, and he and Adam served themselves. There was a clatter on the stairs, and they looked up to see Joe coming down. "Well, good morning, young man. I thought you'd sleep in today."

"I can't, Pa. I really need to go to school. Mary Beth –"

"Joseph, your ribs are cracked. You can't go to school, you can't ride, and I don't want you fighting. Even if I did, you're in no shape to take on Lundy Miller again." Ben was firm, and Joe could tell his father was running out of patience.

Adam turned to him, "Joe, I'm going to your school first thing. I'll get your lessons and explain to Miss Jones, and I'll tell her that you're concerned about Lundy hurting Mary Beth."

Joe sat back in his chair. If Pa and Adam were both agreed about school, there wasn't much he could do.

Just then Mariette's bedroom door opened, and she joined them at the breakfast table. Lien-Hua brought her oatmeal and parsley tea. Mariette drank the tea quickly, and Joe watched her. "Is that good, Mari?" he asked.

She looked around for Lien-Hua and Hop Sing. Neither were in sight, and she shook her head "no."

"Then why drink it? Are you that afraid of Hop Sing?" Joe asked.

Mariette nodded "yes."

"But you're grown up," he pointed out. "I thought you could do anything you wanted when you were grown up."

Ben and Adam both burst out laughing. Joe flushed angrily, and Mariette looked at them reprovingly.

"Life doesn't work that way, Joe. When you're grown up, you may have more privileges, but you also have more responsibilities to yourself and your family," she explained. She began to eat her oatmeal. "I may not like parsley tea, but I drink it because Hop Sing made it, and it's good for my heart. I could refuse it, but it would be bad for me, and it would hurt Hop Sing's feelings."

Ben served Joe's plate. "Eat up, son." Joe picked up his fork, and began eating. "Do you have anything you want me to do around here today, Pa?"

Ben thought for a few minutes. "Just your regular chores, but I don't want you to lift anything heavier than a hen's egg. Mari, do you need Joe's help with anything?" He looked at her hopefully, and she took the hint.

"Yes, Lien-Hua is going to be working with Hop Sing today, and I need someone to go for a walk with me. I know it isn't very exciting, but…"

"It's all right, Mari," Joe said gallantly. "I'll be happy to take you for a walk."

Their most pressing problem solved – entertaining Joe – everyone finished their breakfast and scattered for the day. Adam headed for the Virginia City School while Ben rode out to the north pasture. Joe went out and gathered eggs for Hop Sing, and then went to milk the cow. He found that Hoss had already done it, so he went to find Mariette. They went out and walked around the yard and the garden before going to the barn where Joe gave Mariette an apple to feed Cochise.

"He's a beautiful horse, Joe," Mariette admired him.

"Thank you," Joe beamed. "Pa got him for me for my birthday. The Paiutes caught him and trained him, and Pa had to trade them a lot of beef for him, but – I always wanted a paint horse, and he was the best birthday present I ever got, probably the best one I ever will have." He hesitated for a moment. "Would you like to ride him?"

Mariette considered Joe's offer carefully. She appreciated his generosity. "Thank you, Joe, but I think he might be too spirited for me. I'm happy that you let me pet him and give him an apple."

Lien-Hua appeared in the door. "Miss Mari, Joe, it is time to return to the house. Miss Mari must drink more tea, and rest before dinner."

They went back inside and Lien-Hua followed Mariette to the settee, piling pillows behind her, and covering her with a blanket. She served her a cup of parsley tea, and brought Joe a glass of milk and cookies. "Thank you, Lien-Hua," said Mariette. "Is there anything in the mending basket?" Lien-Hua smiled and brought the basket. Joe's good shirt and Sunday suit were in it. Mariette held up his shirt and looked at the tears in it. "Joe, what on earth-?" She put the shirt down, and picked up his jacket and pants. "This is your good suit – were you rolling around on the ground in it?" She looked at a stain. "Is this blood? Joe, did you get into a fight – at church?" She was appalled.

"Um," Joe began, but Mariette continued. "I knew you hurt your ribs, but I thought you fell off your horse."

Joe was insulted. "I haven't fallen off Cochise in – well, almost since I got him. He's a great horse, and I'm a good rider. Adam and Hoss taught me, and they know everything about riding!"

"Then you must have been fighting. Joe, what was so awful that you had to fight about it?"

Joe stared at Mariette. How could he tell her he was defending her, that there were people in Virginia City who thought the worst of her?

Just then Adam came in. "This looks serious," he said when he saw their expressions. "Hop Sing, may I have some coffee?" He sat down, and took a sheet of paper from his jacket pocket, and handed it to Joe. "Here you go, Joe – your assignments for the week. Now, what are we talking about?" He thanked Hop Sing for the coffee, and took a sip.

"Adam, you were at church yesterday. Do you know why Joe got into a fight?" Mariette asked.

Adam choked on the hot drink and began coughing. When he got control, he asked, "How did you find out about it?"

Mariette held up Joe's torn shirt. "His things were in the mending basket."

"Oh, uh, well, I think Pa's going to buy him a new suit for Sunday, Mariette. You don't have to mend those."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Well, of course, he can't wear them for Sunday anymore, but they'll be fine to wear around the ranch. What was he fighting about? Why didn't you stop him?"

Adam tried to think of an answer that was truthful, but wouldn't hurt Mariette's feelings. "He was defending a lady's honor," Adam finally said. "Look, Pa was there, and he knows about it and he stopped the fight. Paul checked Joe over yesterday afternoon, and he's going to be fine – just sore for a few days. I have his assignments, and they look pretty challenging so he's going to need help from both of us. Joe, are there any more cookies?"

There weren't – Joe had eaten them all. Adam got up to go in the kitchen for more, and Joe followed him with his empty glass. Once they were out of earshot, Joe asked, "What did Miss Jones say? Was Mary Beth there? Is she all right? Was Lundy there today?"

"Miss Jones was very sorry to hear that you're hurt. Mary Beth was there, and seemed to be fine. It seems that so far none of your friends have repeated what Lundy said that caused you to hit him. Lundy didn't come to school today." Adam poured himself more coffee and took two cookies from Hop Sing's big jar. "Joe, what did Lundy say?"

Joe sighed. "He said that his mother said she was surprised that Pa let Mari come back here, that there was no telling how she supported herself in San Francisco, but that she was probably no better than she should be. I told him that Mari was a lady, we were glad to have her home, and that it was none of his mother's business. That was when he pushed me. Then he called Mari a slut, and I hit him."

Adam was shocked. "He heard his mother say that?"

Joe nodded. "Um, Adam, what's a slut?"

Adam looked down at him. "It's a loose woman, Joe, an ugly word for a loose woman. Why did you hit Lundy if you didn't know what it meant?"

Joe shrugged. "It was the way he said it – I knew it had to be bad."

Adam put his arm around Joe's thin shoulders and hugged him. "You were right, little buddy, and you did exactly what I would have done."

"If Mrs. Miller really said those things, I don't think she's much of a lady," Joe said.

Adam grinned, and, with his arm around his youngest brother, led him out of the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Hoss made his way up through the north pasture and into the mountains. He hadn't discussed his trip with his father or Adam because he thought they might try to dissuade him. While his family had had a good relationship with the Paiutes in the past – even been friendly, that had changed with the Paiute war and then the passing of the chief, Winnemucca. In spite of that, Ben had always been careful to hire a few men of the tribe to work with the cattle on the Ponderosa and had paid them in beef as well as cash to ensure the tribe would have enough food to get through the winter. As he rode deeper into the mountains, he felt eyes on him, and knew he was getting near their camp. Suddenly a strange man, a Paiute, stepped out in front of him. "Stop – you're trespassing," he ordered.

Hoss pulled Chub up. "Mister, I'm a Cartwright and I'm on Ponderosa land. If anyone is trespassing, it's you." His voice was quiet, his tone firm. He wanted to avoid a conflict if he could. The man looked at him closely.

"Are you Hoss Cartwright?"

"Yes, I am," he said.

"I am Adahy. You are far from your home, Hoss Cartwright."

"I'm looking for a woman I knew as a child. She was the mother of Little Wolf, a friend of my brother, Adam. She knew much about the plants and herbs growing here, and I need to speak with her. My sister is very ill, and I hope to find something that will help her." Hoss remained in his saddle, and did not move.

Adahy was very still as he studied the man before him. Finally, he said, "You speak of Gaho."

"I never knew her name, but she was very kind to me and taught me many things. Would it be possible for me to see her?"

Adahy nodded and turned and walked away. Hoss followed him on Chub, and barely managed to keep up with him as he slipped through the trees. Suddenly they were in the Indian camp. Hoss dismounted, and followed Adahy to a small hut. He stood outside and called, "Gaho, there is someone here who would like to see you. He says you knew him as a child. His name is Hoss Cartwright. He is a son of Benjamin Cartwright."

The door of the hut opened, and a tiny woman came out. She looked up at the big man. "Bend down so that I may see you."

Hoss stooped, and Gaho ran her fingers over his face. "You have changed a great deal from the little boy who tried to follow his brother and my son in their play."

Hoss smiled under Gaho's fingers. "Yes, ma'am, I reckon I have. My sister has a damaged heart. The doctor has seen her and says that the damage is permanent. Our housekeeper, Hop Sing, has been giving her herbal teas and having her soak in herbal baths. Those have helped her, but I thought you might know of something else – I hoped you would know of something else. "

Gaho was silent as she thought. She turned and went back into her hut, motioning Hoss to follow her. It was dark inside, but she seemed to know where everything was. Hoss could hear her moving around, although he couldn't see anything. In a moment he felt her press a bag into his hand. She reached behind him, and pushed the door open, and Hoss stepped back into the sunlight.

He looked in the bag and saw dried leaves. "What is it?" he asked.

"It is called desert lavender. It does not grow here but in the desert. I traded for it. Your sister must drink the tea made from the leaves twice each day – once in the morning and once in the evening." She measured a small amount into her hand. "Use only this much to brew the tea, Hoss. Otherwise, it could be dangerous for her."

Hoss thanked her and turned back to Chub. He unloaded several blankets and laid them before Gaho. Then he took a bag hanging from his saddle. "I have bags of herbs that don't grow here in the mountains. I got them from the Chinese doctor in Virginia City, and he told me how to use them." Gaho reached inside the bag, and pulled out small pouches of dried herbs. As she pulled out each one, she opened it and reached inside to touch the contents. She would nod or frown each time, but Hoss waited patiently. At last she finished, and she smiled. "I know how to use these herbs, and I know the man of whom you speak. This is a good trade." She stepped back and Adahy moved forward. "Is your business finished, Hoss Cartwright?"

"Not quite," Hoss said. "I'm looking for a horse for my sister. She must have one with a gentle spirit, a quiet horse who would be content to walk, a brave horse that will not shy at birds flying up or gunshots or any other kind of loud noise."

"Is your sister like you?" Adahy asked.

"No," Hoss looked around and saw a tall slender girl watching them. He didn't point to her – it would have been rude, but he nodded in her direction. "She is about the size of that young lady. She rides well, but she is ill and weak. I believe – I hope – that if she can get out and walk and ride she will recover."

Adahy motioned to the girl to come closer. "This is my daughter, Amitola. You say your sister is about her size, her weight?"

Hoss tried not to look at the girl directly. She stood next to her father, her eyes cast down. "Yes, Adahy, I believe they're about the same size."

Adahy murmured something to the girl, and she moved quickly away from them. "If I could find you such a horse, and if my daughter and I could train the horse as you wish, what would it be worth to you?"

Hoss knew he should dicker, that Adahy expected him to dicker, but getting a horse Mari could ride without strain seemed too important. He swallowed and counted to ten. "It would be worth a cow." The trading began, and, by the time it was finished, Adahy had agreed to deliver the horse, tamed and trained to the ranch. In return he would receive two cows; fabrics, thread, and needles to make clothing; and a set of McGuffey's readers. The last item had surprised Hoss, and he looked at Adahy for an explanation. Adahy shrugged, "Our children must learn to read to deal with the whites. I was taught by missionaries, but I had to leave the tribe to learn. I do not wish our children to leave to learn to read. If I have the books, Amitola may teach them. Do you agree?"

"This is a good trade," Hoss said.

"It is a good trade." Adahy led him back down the mountain. When they reached the spot where Adahy had stopped him, the Indian suddenly disappeared into the trees, and Hoss continued to make his way home.

It was after dark when he arrived home, and he saw Joe watching for him at the window. He led Chub into the barn, and looked up as Adam came inside. "Where have you been all day, Hoss? We were beginning to worry."

Hoss removed Chub's saddle and bridle as Adam brought water and feed over to him. "I'll take care of him, Hoss. You go on inside and get something to eat."

"Thank you, Adam." Hoss went inside through the kitchen door. Hop Sing was standing there with his hands on his hips. "Where have you been today?"

Hoss pulled out the small bag of dried desert lavender. "I had to get something to help Mari." He poured a few leaves into his palm. "This is desert lavender, Hop Sing. You use this much to make a tea twice a day, once in the morning and again in the evening. You have to be careful – Gaho said it could be dangerous to use too much."

Hop Sing nodded. "It does not grow here. You have been to see the Paiutes. What did you trade for this?

"Blankets, herbs…" his voice trailed off, and Hop Sing looked at him. "You traded _all_ my herbs. It does not matter, Hoss. I can replace what you took. Why did you not ask me for what you needed?"

"I didn't think of it until late last night. I had to leave before first light, and I didn't want to wake you or Lien-Hua."

"Your idea was a good one if a little dangerous for you. Go into the great room. Your father is waiting for you. I will bring you a plate."

"Thank you, Hop Sing, but I'm not hungry."

Hop Sing stared at Hoss in surprise and then put his hand on the big man's forehead. Hoss moved away. "I'm tired, Hop Sing, not sick." He turned and went into the great room to face Ben. He knew his father would be unhappy that he had disappeared for a day, and he still had to tell him about the trade he'd made with Adahy.

He went in to find that Adam had rejoined the family in front of the fireplace. Mari was sitting on the settee, and Hoss sat down beside her. "How are you feeling today, Mari?"

She smiled. "Very well, thank you, Hoss. I'm glad to see you back. I was getting worried about you."

"Yes, Hoss, we were _all_ getting worried about you. Where did you go that you had to leave before dawn and without leaving a note telling us where you'd gone?" Ben's voice slowly got louder.

Hoss decided his father really wasn't ready to hear the whole story. "I went up to the mountains, Pa, to get an herb that might strengthen Mari's heart. Hop Sing is brewing a tea now."

His answer took the wind out of Ben's sails. "Why didn't you leave a note or say something about it last night, son?"

"I didn't think about it until after everyone had gone to bed, and then I didn't want to wake anyone before dawn. I was in a hurry, and I didn't take time to leave a note." Just then Hop Sing and Lien-Hua came in with a tea cup for Mariette, and a tray for Hoss.

Hop Sing stood back and waited to see if Hoss would eat. Hoss picked up his fork, stared at the plate before him, and took a bite. He chewed slowly, and Hop Sing realized Hoss was so tired he didn't know what he was eating. He ate very little more, and then gave up. "I'm sorry, Pa. I'm worn out. We can talk more tomorrow, but I'm going to bed now. Good night." He stood up wearily, and trudged up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14

Hoss came down the next morning to find everyone at the table eating breakfast. They greeted him with "good morning," and he sat down and began to fill his plate. Ben watched him in some relief. From the way Hoss was piling food on his plate, it looked like he might be back to normal. He looked around the table and smiled at his family. "Adam and I are riding out with some of the hands to begin counting cattle today. Hoss, I'd like you to stay here today and just rest at little. Joe, what do you and Mari have planned today?"

Joe looked at his father. "I have my chores – I know I can't lift anything heavier than a hen's egg – and then I'm going to take Mari for a walk around the yard and garden. Then she comes back for her tea and rest. While she does that, I'm going to get started on my reading assignment, and I have to write an essay. Mari said she'd check my spelling and grammar this afternoon. Then we'll go for another walk." He sighed, and Ben, Adam, and Hoss laughed. Only Mariette was sympathetic.

"Joe, I can't tell you how much it means to me to have you here at the house. You're good company for me, and it frees Lien-Hua up to help Hop Sing."

The boy smiled at his sister. "I'm happy to help you, Mari. I like having you here."

With that settled, Hoss spoke up. "Pa, before you leave today, I'd like to talk with you about a couple of things.""We can talk right now, Hoss," Ben said.

"I need to speak with you privately, Pa," Hoss said. Ben nodded his assent, and the family continued with their breakfast.

**…**

Breakfast was over, and Hop Sing had cleared the table. Lien-Hua was helping Mari with her daily herbal soak in the bathing room while Adam and Joe had gone upstairs to look over an arithmetic assignment. Ben and Hoss met in his office alcove.

"Well, Hoss, what do you have on your mind?" Ben settled back in his chair to listen. Hoss had an open nature, and seldom asked to speak to his father alone.

"Yesterday I rode up to the Paiute camp to see Gaho, Little Wolf's mother," Hoss began.

Ben sat up straight in his chair. "You went alone to the Paiute camp? Boy, don't you know how dangerous that was? The Paiutes-"Hoss interrupted his father. "I had to see Gaho. I thought she might know of something that could help Mari, strengthen her heart. And she did. I brought it back last night and gave it to Hop Sing. He's already started brewing it as a tea for Mari."

Ben leaned back, but Hoss could see he was very tense. "What did you trade to get it?"

"Blankets and Hop Sing's herbs – I'll replace them, Pa."

Ben waved his words aside impatiently. "Those don't matter, Hoss. It's the risk you took. I know that you consider Mari your sister, but - "

"I think of her as more than that, Pa," Hoss interrupted his father again. Ben stared at him in surprise.

"I love Mari, I've always loved Mari. I just don't love her as a sister, Pa, not anymore. She's brave and smart and loyal and good, and, when she's feeling better, when she's stronger, I'll speak to her about our future, our marriage."

Ben stared at his son. Hoss was the gentlest and kindest of men, but he was attracted to injured animals and people. He wondered what he could say – he hated to remind Hoss of his love for Emily Pennington and its consequences, but he couldn't leave it alone. "Hoss, are you sure you're not feeling sympathy because Mari is ill? Remember Emily Pennington? You fell in love with her, saved her from being attacked by one of their men, but she was so very sick, Hoss, and she died. I'll never forget that time – you were so hurt you had to go up in the mountains to be alone. You were there for weeks before you finally returned to us. And through it all, there was nothing I could do, nothing I could say to help you." Ben sighed. "You'll be twenty-one in December, and then you'll be of age. You won't need my permission. But, Hoss, please think this through carefully. And remember what Paul told us – the damage to Mari's heart is permanent. I'm not sure Mari has much of a future, in spite of all the love and care we can provide. She looks better because she's resting more and eating properly. Hop Sing and Lien-Hua are dosing her, but she'll never be strong enough to be your wife, to bear your children."

Hoss took a deep breath. "I have something else to tell you, Pa. I met a man named Adahy yesterday. I asked him to find and train a horse for Mari to ride. In return I'll give him two cows, and some other things. I'd like to buy the cows from you, but I can get them from someone else."

Ben sighed, his heart breaking for Hoss. "No, I'll sell you the cows. Was there anything else?

"That's all, Pa." Hoss stood up to go. As he left the house, Adam came downstairs.

"Where's Joe?" Ben asked.

"He's working on a problem he missed," Adam told him. "Is everything all right with Hoss?"

Ben shook his head, unable to answer that question for the moment. "We'd better get going."

All the way out to the site, Ben seemed preoccupied. Adam brought up a couple of topics to do with the ranch, and Ben either didn't answer or mumbled something. Finally Adam said, "You know, Pa, I hear it's going to rain frogs tomorrow."

Ben turned and looked at him. "Did you say something, Adam?"

"Pa, is there something wrong with Hoss or Mari that I don't know about? You haven't heard a word I've said this whole time." As he spoke, Adam pulled Sport up. Ben was forced to stop to talk with him.

"Hoss went to the Paiute camp yesterday to meet Gaho."

Adam's face paled, "He went alone?"

Ben nodded. "He went to see Gaho to see if she might know of some herbal remedy Hop Sing hadn't tried."

Adam sighed. "What a chance he took! Did he find anything?"

"Yes, Gaho traded him an herb for a few blankets and all of Hop Sing's herbs. Hop Sing was familiar with it, and he made Mari a tea from it last night. It doesn't grow here."

"Well, I can see why you'd be upset about his going to see the Paiutes alone, but he got home safe-"

"Hoss thinks he's in love with Mari and he wants to marry her."

Adam stared at his father in surprise. "I know it's a surprise, but it should be good news. They've always been close, they're the same age-"

Ben turned on Adam. "Have you forgotten what Paul said about Mari's heart, Adam? She'll never recover, never be able to bear Hoss children – I think he's mistaking sympathy for love, and I don't want him to do something now he'll regret for the rest of his life! More than that – remember Emily Pennington and how much he mourned when she died. I thought we were going to lose him – we did for awhile."

Adam listened to his father, and then asked, "How does Mari feel?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know. Hoss hasn't spoken to her yet. He wants to wait until she's stronger before he says anything."

"Well, Pa, maybe you're borrowing trouble. Mari may not feel the same way Hoss does, and she'll refuse to marry him. He'll be hurt, but not like he was when Emily died. I know it's hard to be patient, but I think we'll just have to wait and see."

Ben knew Adam was right, but he was not a patient man by nature. He kicked Buck into a gallop and headed for the branding site with Adam close at his heels.

**…..**

Hoss was upset by Ben's words. He saddled Chub and rode out to his favorite place - a hidden canyon that burst with blooms in the spring with flowers, dogwoods, and ferns. He'd told Emily about it the day after he'd rescued her from their captors. After she'd died, he'd spent weeks there alone, mourning her loss, and, finally, celebrating her life, glad that he'd known her. Only then had he been able to return to his family, his life at the Ponderosa. He'd apologized for leaving, but all of them, even Joe young as he was, had understood and waved his apology aside. Now he wondered, if, for all of his physical strength, he had the spiritual and emotional strength to lose another woman he loved.

He unsaddled Chub, and tied him where he could graze. Hoss sat down under a tree, lost in his own thoughts.

**…**

Ben, Adam, and Hoss hadn't returned to the house for dinner, and Mari and Joe had eaten alone. Afterwards, Joe brought his arithmetic problems down to her and worked on his essay while she checked his work. "This is very good, Joe," she said at last. "You've corrected the mistake as Adam showed you, and done the rest of your work perfectly." She smiled at him. "How is your essay coming along?"

"It's hard, Mari. I can't think of anything to say." Joe showed her an empty sheet of paper.

"Well, what is it supposed to be about?" she asked.

"Ambition. We just finished reading Julius Caesar by Shakespeare, and Miss Jones wants to know what we think of ambition." Joe stretched out in his chair and yawned. "I can't think of a thing."

Just then they heard a buggy in the yard, and Joe went to the window. "Who is it?" Mariette asked.

"It's Reverend Clayton and his wife. Have you met them?" Joe asked as he moved to open the door.

Mariette had no time to answer since Dave Clayton and his wife, Lucy, were coming inside. "Hello, Joe, how are you?" Dave asked. Joe shook Dave's hand and smiled at Lucy.

"Come in, please," he said. "Mariette, I'd like you to meet our minister, the Reverend Dave Clayton and his wife, Mrs. Clayton." He turned to the Claytons. "This is my sister, Mrs. Blaine. She's living with us now."

Mariette almost stared at Joe in surprise. His introduction had been so correct, so formal, so completely unlike him – and then she remembered his formality the terrible evening they'd had a misunderstanding. Clearly, he could switch it on and off.

Joe was a little worried although he didn't want to show it. He remembered the ugly things Lundy Miller had said about Mari, and he didn't know how much the Claytons knew about it.

Mariette smiled at them. "I'm happy to meet you. Please sit down. Would you care for some tea?" Joe went to the kitchen to tell Hop Sing they had visitors and returned in time to hear Mariette tell them that she hadn't been able to attend services yet, but she hoped to come soon.

Dave and Lucy smiled at her. "We understand illness, Mrs. Blaine." Hop Sing appeared with the tea tray, and Mariette poured for everyone while Joe passed the cups and then served a plate of cookies.

"So, Reverend Clayton, how long have you been here?" Mariette asked.

"My wife and I came here almost two years ago. Since then we've built a church designed by Adam with lumber that Mr. Cartwright donated."

"They've added a special service for children, Mari," Joe added. "The little ones don't have to sit through a long service now – Mrs. Clayton takes them across to the school, and teaches them a different lesson there. I wish they'd had that when I was-"He realized that he was about to be tactless, and stopped talking.

Lucy and Mariette exchanged a smile. "That sounds wonderful, Mrs. Clayton. When I'm stronger, I hope you'll let me help you with the children."

"That would so very nice of you," Lucy told her. "I have volunteers until they see the reality of children, and then I lose them after one session."

Everyone laughed, and Joe relaxed. Maybe this visit would be pleasant, after all.

"Mariette trained to be a teacher," Joe volunteered. "She went off to school, and then graduated from a normal school before coming back here."

"Where did you teach?" Dave asked.

"Oh, I never did," Mariette said. "I planned to, but after I came home, I met my husband at the welcome home party Papa held for me, and that was that."

"I heard you were a widow," said Lucy. "I'm sorry about your loss, my dear. I lost my first husband to-"She almost said "a heart attack," but remembered just in time that Mariette suffered from a bad heart, and she changed what she was going to say, "I lost my first husband, too."

There was an awkward silence, and Dave, glancing at the big grandfather clock, realized that they'd been there for almost an hour. "Lucy, I'm afraid we're about to overstay our welcome. Before we go, Mrs. Blaine, I'd like to pray for you. Would that be acceptable?"

Mariette agreed, and the four of them bowed their heads, and Lucy reached out to touch the tips of Mariette's fingers as Dave began to pray. "May God the Father bless you, God the Son heal you, God the Holy Spirit give you strength. May God the holy and undivided Trinity guard your body, save your soul, and bringyou safely to his heavenly country; where he lives and reigns for ever and ever. Amen."

Mariette and Joe echoed his "amen." "Thank you, Reverend Clayton, that was very comforting," Mariette said. "I hope you'll come back soon. I've enjoyed your visit very much." She shook hands with both of them, and Lucy held her hand a moment. "I would like to come and see you again. I've enjoyed meeting you very much, Mrs. Blaine."

When their buggy pulled out of the yard, Hop Sing and Lien-Hua came into the great room. "It is past time for you to rest, Miss Mari. You must go with Lien-Hua now. Joe, you should rest, too."

For once Joe didn't argue - he was tired. He liked Dave and Lucy, and he appreciated their coming to visit Mariette, but the unusual effort of hosting visitorshad tired him. His ribs ached, and all he wanted to do was lie down.


	15. Chapter 15

The following Sunday Mariette rose early and dressed with Lien-Hua's help. "I think that you should not attend church today, Miss Mari. You are still weak," Lien-Hua told her.

Mariette looked at her in the mirror. "You take good care of me, Lien-Hua, and I value your advice. But I must get away from the Ponderosa for a few hours. I don't want to seem ungrateful..." Her voice died away.

"I know that you appreciate all we do for you, and you are a good patient." Lien-Hua seemed about to say more, but she stopped and then said, "I will get your oatmeal and tea." She opened the door, and they left the room, Lien-Hua to go to the kitchen and Mariette to the table. Ben, Adam, and Hoss were already seated, eating breakfast. They looked up in surprise as Mariette joined them.

"Good morning, my dear," Ben said. The men rose, and Hoss pulled Mariette's chair out and seated her. When everyone was sitting again and Lien-Hua had brought Mariette her breakfast, Ben said, "You look very nice this morning. Are you going to attend church with us?"

"Yes, Papa, I'd like to go. Reverend and Mrs. Clayton called this week, you know," Ben nodded, and she went on, "I'd like to hear him."

"Very well, Mari. We'll hitch up the buggy. Adam, would you mind waking your brother and telling him to get dressed? We'll need to leave within the hour."

Adam took one last swallow of coffee and headed for the stairs. Waking Joe was always difficult, and he and Hoss tried to avoid the job as often as possible. It had been easier when Joe was small, and Adam or Hoss would dress him while he slept. In those days they would often have Joe in the buggy before he woke up. Adam wished those days were back as he tapped on Joe's door. There was no answer, and he opened it. Joe was huddled under his quilt. Adam shook his shoulder gently, "Joe, Joe, it's time to wake up, buddy."

Joe groaned and turned over, and Adam pulled the cover back. "Come on, Joe, you've got to get up. You've got to get ready to go to church."

Joe turned over and opened his eyes. "I'll stay here with Mari - she shouldn't be alone."

Adam grinned down at him. "Joe, Mari's up and dressed. She's going to church with us. Come on now, get up and put on your new suit. Pa wants to leave soon, and you've still got to eat breakfast. You know Hop Sing won't let you leave without it."

Joe gave a huge yawn, and sat up. When Adam saw his feet on the floor, he left his brother and went back downstairs for another cup of coffee. He joined Mariette at the table, and poured himself a second cup.

Ben and Hoss had gone out to hitch up the buggy, and Adam studied Mariette as she drank her desert lavender tea. He had known her most of her life, and she had been a part of their family for twelve years. She and Hoss had been eight when her father died. He'd been fourteen, Joe's age now, and Joe had been a baby. He tried to see her as Hoss did but couldn't do it. She was his sister, his younger sister. He'd taken her under his wing that first week she'd moved in with them, and she had remained there until he'd gone off to Harvard.

When Ben had sent her to school in Boston, Adam had visited her regularly, and taken her to spend some of her weekends with him at his Grandfather Stoddard's. The old man had been quite taken with Mariette, and had treated her as a granddaughter - to the point she had called him "Grandfather Stoddard." Then he had graduated and returned to Nevada and the Ponderosa, and made one more trip east to bring Mariette home from school. She'd met Jason at the party Ben had given for her. He'd swept her off her feet, and married her before she'd been home a year. Everything had moved so quickly that neither his father nor he had taken a proper look into Jason's background before she'd married him.

"Adam, is something wrong? Adam?"

He was recalled to the present to find Mariette looking at him. "Adam, is something the matter?"

"No, honey, everything's fine."

Mariette gave a little laugh. "You were staring into space, and you seemed so far away."

"I was - just remembering."

Joe came running down the stairs and slid into his seat. He gulped down his milk and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth. He was still chewing when Ben and Hoss came back inside, and announced that the buggy was ready.

**...**

Hoss pulled up to the church and stopped. He and Ben climbed down from the front seat, and Adam hopped down from the back. He lifted Mariette down carefully, and offered her his arm as they walked towards the church. Dave and Lucy Clayton stood at the foot of the steps, greeting members of his congregation as they arrived. Joe saw his friends and waved, but he followed his father into the church instead of joining them.

Lucy smiled when she saw Mariette. "Mrs. Blaine, I'm so glad you felt able to come to worship today."

Dave greeted them and they entered the church to file into their usual pew - Hoss, Adam, Mariette, Joe, and Ben. From where she sat Mariette studied the church's interior. She'd known that Adam had studied engineering at Harvard and apprenticed with architects during the summers, but she'd never seen any of his work. As they'd driven up, she'd been impressed with the way the building fit naturally into its surroundings. Now that they were inside, she could see how simple and beautiful it was - it encouraged worship. She squeezed Adam's arm and whispered to him, "The church is simply wonderful, Adam. It's perfect for Virginia City - I'm very impressed."

Adam smiled down at her. Although Dave and Lucy Clayton had thanked him for designing the building and drawing the plans, Mariette was the first to notice the atmosphere he'd tried to create and comment on it. "Thank you, dear," was all he said, but he appreciated her compliment.

Dave opened the service by announcing the names of people suffering from illness or injury. He motioned to Hoss who came forward and led the congregation in prayer, remembering those with an especial need for God's grace. Dave's sermon was direct and simple, easy to understand with a clear message. When he finished, a young woman moved to the small pump organ and played a hymn. Dave led the congregation in singing with a smooth baritone voice, and then the church elders, including Ben, came forward and passed the offering plates. When they returned them to the altar, the congregation stood and sang the Doxology. The service ended with a blessing, and everyone was sent forward for a new week. Mariette was impressed with the simplicity and brevity of the service. Everyone had listened, participated, and she hadn't seen anyone yawn. It was very different from the long church services she'd attended in Virginia City as a young girl.

As they made their way out of the church, Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe stopped to speak with friends. Mariette noticed parents going across to the school to collect their young ones.

She was making her way to the buggy when she was stopped by a large, overdressed woman. "Mariette Blaine?"

Mariette looked at her. "Yes." She stared at the woman, and suddenly recognized her. "Carrie Jones?"

The woman laughed. "Carrie Thomas now, but yes."

Mariette reached out to shake Carrie's hand, but the woman avoided her. "I'd heard you'd come back to Virginia City, but I couldn't believe it. None of us thought you'd have the nerve to show your face here again after Jason went to prison! I guess we were wrong." Mariette stood as still as if she'd turned to a pillar of salt. She and Carrie hadn't been close friends, but she'd never expected the woman to be so cruel.

Carrie went on, "You're lucky to have the Cartwrights behind you. They've always been known to take in strays. Oh, there's my husband with our little boy." She left without saying goodbye, and Mariette stood watching her go.

"There you are," Hoss came up behind her. "Who was that?"

Mariette managed to answer him. "Carrie Thomas - she used to be Carrie Jones."

"That's good you're getting to see your old friends," Hoss smiled, and lifted her into the back of the buggy. The rest of the family joined them in a few minutes, and they made their way home.

Mariette was very quiet during the ride home, and, when they reached the house, went directly to her room. She took off her hat, cape, and gloves, putting them away, and then sank down in her chair. I should never have come back here, she thought. I was a fool to follow a dream. Her chest felt tight and she could feel her heart pounding. She plucked at the buttons at the neck of her dress, managing to undo them. She sat back in the chair, taking deep breaths, trying to slow her heart rate, trying to relax. There was a tap on the door, and she stood up. She felt dizzy, but she made her way to the door, and opened it. "Yes?"

Ben stood there. "Mari, Hop Sing just called us to dinner."

She managed to control her voice and speak calmly, "Thank you, Papa, but I'm not hungry. I need to rest." She closed the door and staggered back to the chair. The door opened again, and Ben came in. "Are you all right, Mari? I can send someone for Paul."

"I'm fine, Papa, just a little tired. I just need to rest. I'll join you for supper." She didn't look at him. Ben stared down at her. Her face was ashen, and she couldn't meet his eyes. He knelt before her. "Dear girl, you **_are_** ill, I'll send for Paul."

"No! No, please, I'm fine. I'm just very tired." Her voice shook, and Ben saw tears on her lashes.

"All right, Mari. Just rest and - just rest." He left her, shutting her door behind him.

Hoss, Adam, and Joe were already seated. "Is Mari coming?" Hoss asked.

"No," Ben said. "I'm afraid that the morning was too much for her. She's resting."

Hoss stood up. "I'll go for Paul."

"Hoss, she doesn't want a doctor - she said she was tired and needed to rest. Lien-Hua will see about her, and if she needs Paul, we'll get him." Ben sat down with a sigh. "She seems upset. Did anything happen after the service?"

As Hop Sing and Lien-Hua brought platters of fried chicken, potatoes, gravy, and greens to the table, Hoss said, "I saw Carrie Thomas talking to her. I thought it was good that Mariette was seeing an old friend on her first time to leave the ranch."

"Did you hear what Mrs. Thomas said to her?" Adam asked.

"I thought she was saying hello and catching up a little bit," Hoss said.

**...**

Lien-Hua held a tray and quietly entered Mariette's room. Mariette was still seated in the chair. "Miss Mari?" Lien-Hua asked. Mariette didn't answer. Lien-Hua put the tray down on the table and looked at her. She was very pale and still, and for one terrible second, Lien-Hua thought she was dead. She reached out and clasped Mariette's wrist. She felt a pulse, and then she saw Mariette was breathing. "Miss Mari, are you all right?"

Mariette looked up at her. "My chest is tight." Her voice was shaking, and Lien-Hua saw real fear in her eyes.

"You will be all right." She handed Mariette a cup of broth, and helped her drink it. Then she helped Mariette change into her nightgown and get into bed. She pulled the covers up, and opened the window. A light breeze blew in, and Mariette shivered. "You need the fresh air," Lien-Hua told her. "I will be back." She left Mariette and went to the kitchen. Hop Sing looked up when she came in. "Is it Miss Mari?"

"Yes, she said her chest was tight, and she's having trouble breathing. Her face is very pale. I think something happened to upset her." She began to prepare chamomile tea for Mariette.

Dinner was finished, and Adam was checking over Joe's arithmetic assignment while Hoss prowled around the room. He kept looking at Mariette's door, but it remained closed. He was about to knock when they heard hoofbeats, and someone called, "Hello the house!"

Hoss opened the door. "It's Dave Clayton and Miss Lucy." He went out to lift Lucy down from her horse, and she and Dave came inside. Without preamble, Lucy asked, "Where is Mrs. Blaine?"

Ben was taken by surprise, but he answered, "She's resting - this morning's trip tired her out, and she went straight to her room."

Lucy and Dave exchanged a look, and Lucy said, "I don't think the ride and service are what tired her. May I see her?"

Ben indicated Mariette's door, and Lucy tapped gently. Lien-Hua opened it, and Lucy asked to see Mrs. Blaine. Lien-Hua let her in and shut the door behind her, leaving the two women alone.

"Won't you sit down, Dave?" Ben asked. Dave sat down, and Hop Sing brought in a tray of coffee. After he was served a cup, Dave asked, "Did Mrs. Blaine say anything to you about Mrs. Thomas?"

"No," Hoss answered. "I saw them talking, and I thought it was good that Mari was finding old friends."

"Mrs. Thomas told Lucy what she said to Mariette-Mrs. Blaine, that is, and we came out to see her as soon as we fed the children and got someone to stay with them." Dave paused and sipped his coffee. It was hot and strong, and he needed it.

"What did Mrs. Thomas say?" Adam asked.

"Lucy can tell you better, but it seems that Carrie Thomas told her that she and others were surprised that Mrs. Blaine returned to Virginia City since it's known that her husband went to prison. She also said that Mrs. Blaine was lucky to have the Cartwrights behind her, that they were known for picking up strays."

There was a crash, and they looked around. Hop Sing had dropped a tray. He didn't speak - he seldom commented on the ways of the whites in Virginia City - but he was shaking his head as he returned to the kitchen.

Hoss burst out, "That witch! She was always jealous of Mari when we were in school."

**...**

Mariette lay against the pillows, her eyes closed. Lucy approached her quietly. "Mrs. Blaine?" She hesitated, and Mariette opened her eyes.

"Mrs. Clayton? How very nice to see you. I enjoyed Reverend Clayton's service this morning." Mariette realized her voice was no longer shaking, and she was relieved not to show such weakness to a stranger.

"We were both happy to see you there," Lucy told her. "I saw Carrie Thomas talking with you after the service. She told me what she'd said to you, and I told Dave we had to come out and see you."

"Why?" Mariette asked.

Lucy moved closer to the bed. "I'm not really sure. I know that you and Carrie were friends from childhood, and, when she told me what she'd said to you, I asked her how she could be so unkind. Mariette, Mrs. Blaine, I am so sorry." Her voice broke, and she took a deep breath, trying for self-control.

Mariette smiled at her, but the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "You've nothing to be sorry for, Mrs. Clayton. Carrie only repeated what she heard others say, and we weren't especially good friends growing up."

There was a knock on the door, and Hoss came in. He shut the door behind him, and stared at the two women. "Dave just told us what that witch said to you, Mari. He and Miss Lucy here came out to see if you were all right. I told Dave Carrie was always jealous of you when we were in school." He looked at Lucy, "Mari was the prettiest girl in school, and she was smart and sweet. That Carrie was-" He broke off, unable to say to the ladies exactly what he thought of Carrie as a child or an adult.

Mariette realized his dilemma, and she said, "Hoss, could you ask Lien-Hua if we could have some tea?"

Relieved to have a dignified way to leave the room, Hoss nodded. He left, and she and Lucy looked at each other and burst into giggles. Lucy pulled the chair next to the bed, and she and Mariette began to talk. It was a relief for both of them. As the minister's wife, Lucy had to be careful about what she said and to whom while Mariette had been isolated since her return to Virginia City. Lien-Hua brought in a tray of tea, and they spent most of the afternoon laughing and talking. By the time Hoss tapped on the door to tell Lucy that Dave said it was time to leave, they were calling each other "Lucy" and "Mariette." Lucy leaned over and hugged Mariette. "I'll see you again soon, my dear."

Mariette heard them leave, and Hoss came into her room. "How are you feeling, Mari?"

"Much better, Hoss."

He sat down, and looked at her. "I'm so sorry about what Carrie said."

Mariette reached out for his hand and held it. "Don't think about it, Hoss. I was silly to let her upset me. You and I both know that people have to have someone to talk about, and Jason and I certainly gave them that. And certain people have always been jealous of your family. They see the benefits you enjoy without realizing the hard work and sacrifices behind them."

"Well, you certainly look better." Mariette and Hoss looked up to see Ben, Adam, and Joe standing in the door of her room. Mariette smiled at them. "I feel much better. I enjoyed visiting with Lucy this afternoon."

Joe sat down on the end of her bed. "I go back to school tomorrow, Mari. What will you do without me here to take you for a walk?" He looked a little worried.

Mariette swallowed a smile. "Well, Joe, I'll just have to get along without you. Lien-Hua will be here, and she'll help me. I'll certainly miss you, though."

Hop Sing came up behind them. "Supper is ready. Lien-Hua will help Miss Mari if the rest of you will come to the table." The men left, and Lien-Hua helped Mariette into her robe and slippers.


	16. Chapter 16

Weeks passed, and one day a Paiute man and girl came riding into the yard leading a small black horse with a white star on her forehead. When Curly, the foreman, asked what he wanted, the Paiute said, "I am here to see Hoss Cartwright." Curly knocked on the door of the house, and, when Joe opened it, told him an Indian was there to see Hoss.

Hoss came out and smiled when he saw Adahy and Amitola. Adahy didn't return his smile. "I have the horse with the spirit and training needed, Hoss Cartwright. My daughter will show you."

Amitola dismounted, took the saddle and bridle from her horse, and quickly tacked up the black. She mounted and rode her around the yard at a walk, and then took her to a trot. Amitola dismounted. "Would your sister like to try her?"

Hoss turned to go into the house, but found that his family had already come out to see what was going on. He went to Mariette, and, taking her hand, led her over to the horse. "Mari, I'd like you to meet Adahy and his daughter, Amitola. They caught and trained this horse for you. She's gentle and easy to ride. Would you like to try her?"

Before Mariette could say anything, Hoss lifted her up to the saddle. It was western saddle, not a side saddle, and Mariette was wearing a dress, not a habit, but she hooked her knee over the horn, and put one foot in the stirrup. She took the reins, and let Hoss lead her around the yard and into the corral. Once they were inside, he let go of the bit, and Mariette rode the horse around the corral. After a few minutes, she stopped, breathless and smiling. "She's wonderful, Hoss! Thank you!" She slid down into his arms, and he caught and steadied her.

While Mariette and the rest of the Cartwrights gathered around the new horse, admiring and petting her, Hoss removed Amitola's saddle and bridle and put them back on her horse. He turned to Adahy. "We are very pleased with the horse. I have the set of readers and an arithmetic book for you, and the cloth and sewing things. Pa has agreed to sell me two cows, and I thought we could go out together and you could choose the ones you want." He went inside and came out with two bags. He offered them to Adahy who took the bag of books and opened it. "I did not ask for the arithmetic book, Hoss Cartwright."

"No, but I...well, your children will need to know arithmetic to deal with the white man." Hoss told him.

Adahy nodded, and handed the bag to Amitola. She hung it off her saddle along with the bag of cloth and sewing materials. "I will come back in the early fall to get the two cows, Hoss Cartwright."

Hoss nodded and the Paiutes left.

He turned back and saw Mariette with her horse. She was laughing and Hoss had to smile. Her happiness was worth all the risk he had taken in making the trip to the Paiute camp. He joined everyone in the corral. "So you like your horse, Mari?"

"Oh, yes, Hoss. She's beautiful, such a lovely little lady."

Joe fed the horse an apple, and Mariette laughed to see how daintily she ate it. "Oh, she's so polite."

"What are you going to call her, Mari?" Joe asked.

Mariette considered carefully, and then knew - it was so clear. "Her name is Lady."

"Lady it is," said Hoss. He and Adam went into the barn and quickly prepared a stall for Lady.

"What are you going to do about a saddle for her?" Adam asked.

"Mari's small - she can use Joe's old saddle for now, and then maybe I can get her a new one for Christmas or her birthday or something," Hoss said. He picked up the old child's saddle, and draped it over the divider.

Adam watched him. "Is that where you're going to keep that saddle?"

"Just for now," Hoss said. "I don't want Mari to think she's going to use one of our big saddles." He looked at Adam. "She won't be lifting anything, but if she comes in to pet Lady or feed her an apple, she'll see it and know it's hers."

"What about Joe? I mean, it is his saddle she'll be using."

"It's fine with me," Joe said as he came into the barn, leading Lady. "I've outgrown it and couldn't use it even if I wanted to." He looked at Adam. "Why did you say that, Adam? Do you think I'm that selfish?"

Adam flinched at the hurt expression on Joe's face. "No, Joe, I didn't mean that at all. I'm sorry."

"Pa took Mari back inside - it's time for her to rest. She's really happy about Lady, Hoss." Joe put Lady in her new stall and got her water and oats. He wiped her down, and turned to eave. Hoss and Adam walked with him, and Adam put a tentative hand on his shoulder. Joe didn't shrug it off, and Adam let it rest there as they went inside.

**...**

Over the next few days Mariette's walks expanded to include the barn and time with Lady. With Lien-Hua's help, she re-cut two of her skirts and made them divided skirts suitable for riding. Lucy rode out to visit with her, and brought her a couple of sewing projects to help a motherless family in Virginia City. Although he was tired when he came home from work, Hoss always took time to ride with Mariette. Since their pace was set at a walk, the longer day wasn't hard on Chub.

Mariette's spirits improved as well as her health, and when Dr. Paul Martin came out to see her, he was impressed with her strength. He spent over an hour with her one Sunday afternoon, and Ben was pacing nervously around the great room by the time Paul came out of Mariette's room. Hoss and Joe were trying to concentrate on a checkers game, and Adam was pretending to read.

"How is she, Paul? Why did you take so long? Is she worse?" Ben demanded.

Paul rolled his eyes. "She's fine, Ben. She's much better, much stronger than I expected. Even her heart is stronger. I took more time to examine her, because I wanted to be certain that she had improved before I talked with you."

Ben exhaled. "So it's good news?"

Paul grinned. "Yes, it's very good news." He looked around to see Adam, Hoss, and Joe all smiling at him. Well, for once I'm not dreading the conversation at supper, he thought.


	17. Chapter 17

It was a late Friday afternoon, and Hoss and Mariette were out for their daily ride. "Hoss, you've been so good to me," Mariette said. "Just as if I were your real sister."

Hoss hesitated, and then the words tumbled out. "You're so sweet, Mari, anyone would be good to you. Besides, I don't think of you as my sister. I haven't thought of you that way for awhile now. You stuck with Jason through all his trouble, supported him, and sacrificed to be near him. I admire your strength and your courage, Mari." He started to say more, but he thought from the surprised expression on her face that he was moving too fast. "It's getting late - we better get home or Hop Sing will be mad that we're late for supper." They turned Chub and Lady towards home. When they reached the barn, Hoss dismounted, and lifted Mariette down. "Go on in the house, Mari," he said. "I'll take care of Lady."

She shook her head. "You know we were raised to take care of our own animals, Hoss."

Hoss stood firm. "No, ma'am. Not you, not now. I know Paul said you were stronger and your heart was better, but I don't want you lifting anything heavy as a saddle. Go on in the house now. Lien-Hua is waiting for you."

Mariette hesitated, but then the door of the house opened, and Lien-Hua was standing there. "Miss Mari, I have your tea for your heart. You must drink it." Mariette gave up and went inside. She went to her room and washed her face and hands. Lien-Hua had left the tea cup on the table, and Mariette picked it up and took it into the great room, sipping it.

Ben, Adam, and Joe were there, and Mariette sat down on the settee next to Joe. Ben looked up from his newspaper. "How was the ride, Mari?"

She smiled. "It was wonderful, Papa. Lady is such a - a -"

"Lady?" Adam suggested with a grin.

Mariette laughed. "Yes, exactly. Hoss was so kind to arrange for me to have her. She's so perfectly trained, and she has such a sweet nature."

Hoss came inside, and Ben greeted him. "There you are, son. Hop Sing has supper ready, I think."

"Good," Hoss said. "I'm starving. I'll go wash up and be right back." He took the stairs two at a time.

"I'm afraid these late afternoon and evening rides are wearing Hoss out," Mari said. "I know he's getting up before first light to start on his work for the day so he'll have time to ride with me."

Ben brushed her concern aside. "Hoss isn't doing anything he doesn't want to, Mari. You don't need to worry about him."

Hoss came down the stairs just then, and Hop Sing announced that supper was ready. To everyone's surprise, Joe stood up and offered Mariette his arm. He escorted her to the table and seated her. She hid a smile. "You're very gallant this evening, Joe."

"Yeah, I'm going to Mary Beth's birthday party tomorrow afternoon, and it's going to be a dance with supper. She told me to practice taking you to the table and seating you so that I'll do it perfectly with her. If you're not too tired after supper, she said I should ask you to practice dancing with me. She said Adam could play the guitar for us."

Ben looked amused. "Miss Mary Beth seems to have our evening planned for us, Joe. She didn't tell you what to wear to her party tomorrow, did she?"

"As a matter of fact, Pa, she did," Joe told him. "She said my new Sunday suit was nice and I should wear it, and that I should ask Adam if I could borrow his black bolo tie because mine has a stain on it."He looked at his oldest brother. "So, Adam, will you?"

"Will I what, Joe?"

"You know - play the guitar so that me and Mari can practice dancing." Joe tried not to be impatient with Adam.

"Sure, Joe, I'll be glad to play for you. Aren't you going to ask Mari if she'll practice dancing with you?"

Joe considered Mariette before turning to Adam. "I don't need to ask her - Mari likes to do things for me."

"That's very true. I'll be happy to practice with you, Joe," Mariette said.

...

When supper was over, Hoss and Adam moved the chairs, table, and settee out of the way. Adam struck a chord on his guitar, and Mariette placed one hand on Joe's shoulder and the other in his hand. They began to move about the floor. Joe was stiff, and his lips were moving. Mariette watched him. He was counting, one-two-three-four. She stopped. "Joe, dancing is supposed to be fun - you're treating it like a chore. Listen to the music and relax." They started again, and Joe came down hard on Mariette's foot. She stopped again. "Joe, relax." He sagged. "Not that much - just be natural. Listen to the rhythm as Adam plays."

Joe listened and they began to sway in time to the music. Mariette smiled. "I think you have it - let's try again." This time Joe began to move her around the room, and it was much better until he stepped on her foot again and tensed up. They stopped dancing, and Mariette dropped her arms. "That was pretty good, Joe, but maybe if you watched - Hoss, come here."

Hoss moved quickly to her side and Mariette put one hand on his shoulder and the other in his hand. Adam started to play his guitar again as Hoss waltzed her gracefully around the room. When Adam struck the last chord of the tune, Hoss bowed and Mariette made a deep curtsy while Ben and Joe applauded. "Beautifully done!" Ben called out.

Mariette turned to Joe. "Did you see how relaxed Hoss was, and how he guided me around the floor? That's what a good dancer does." Joe stepped up again, and they resumed their positions. Adam struck a new chord, and this time Joe managed to guide Mariette around the room. If he didn't do it with his older brother's grace and assurance, he did it without stepping on her toes and counting the time. When Adam played his final chord, Hoss and Ben applauded.

"That was much better, Joe. I think you'll do fine with Mary Beth tomorrow," Mariette told him.

He blushed, and smiled. "Thank you, Mari. You're a good teacher." He heard a throat clear from behind, and turned to Adam. "Thank you for playing for us, Adam."

"It was my pleasure, Joe." His older brother grinned, and Ben suggested, "Why don't you play one more for us, Adam? It's been a long time since I danced with such a pretty girl." He tapped Joe on the shoulder, bowed to Mariette as she curtsied, and the two of them moved gracefully around the room. When the tune ended, Ben twirled her with a flourish, and bowed again as she curtsied. Hoss and Joe applauded.

"That was great, Pa!" Joe exclaimed. "Do you think I'll be able to dance as good as that when I'm as old as you?"

Ben laughed. "I'm sure you'll do better, son. All it takes is practice."

Lien-Hua appeared with a cup of parsley tea. Mariette saw her. "I think it's time I said good night." They went to her room, and Lien-Hua helped her undress and get into bed. She handed Mariette the cup, and waited as Mariette sipped it. "Do you think Hop Sing will ever let me stop drinking parsley tea?" Lien-Hua shook her head. "It is good for so many things, Miss Mari. I think that as long as he lives, Hop Sing will prepare parsley tea for you."

Mariette finished the cup and set it on the table next to her bed. Lien-Hua blew out the lamp, and lay down on her own cot. Mariette had planned to lie awake and think over the things Hoss had said on their ride, but the ride and Joe's dance lesson had tired her more than she realized, and she fell asleep almost before she finished her prayers. She began to dream. She was walking alone along the shore of Lake Tahoe, and the sun was shining. The air was fresh and clear, and she smiled as she dreamed. She could see a tall slender blonde man walking ahead - it was Jason. She called to him, "Jason," but he didn't stop or turn around. Mariette ran to catch up with him, but she couldn't reach him. He was walking faster and faster. "Jason, wait for me," she called but he kept going. Mariette stopped running. "He's gone, and he's left me behind."

She stood still, panting, and when she'd caught her breath, she continued to walk along the shore. She saw a family having a picnic - a mother, father, and baby. As she drew closer, Mariette realized it was her own family. Her father, Jake, stood up when he saw her. "Mariette."

"Mother, Father, I've missed you so much." She would have walked closer, but Jake stopped her.

"It isn't time for you to join us, dear. You still have much to do, and you have someone who loves you," Catherine said.

Mariette stood still. She heard someone call her, and turned to see - Hoss! He was walking towards her. "Hoss?"

She walked towards him, and then broke into a run. She didn't stop until she reached him. He pulled her into his arms. "Why were you running, Mary? Did something scare you?"

"No, I just wanted to be with you. I wanted to be home." She felt warm and safe and loved. Then she woke up. It was still dark outside, but she could hear someone coming down the stairs. She knew it was Hoss, up to get an early start on his chores. She slipped out of bed, and dressed without waking Lien-Hua.

Hoss looked up when he heard someone come into the barn. "Who's there?" he called out, his hand on the butt of his gun.

"It's just me, Hoss, Mariette."

He came out of Chub's stall. "What are you doing up so early? Are you sick?" He walked towards her, and started to pick her up, but she fended him off.

"I'm fine, Hoss. I was thinking about what you said yesterday, that you didn't think of me as your sister anymore, and-"

He interrupted her. "Mari, I shouldn't have said anything. You're still recovering, and I-"

Mariette interrupted him. "Hoss, I don't think of you as a brother - I haven't for sometime." She stepped closer to him, aware that whatever she did or said next would change their relationship forever. She took a deep breath, and, putting her hand on the back his neck, drew his head down, and kissed him gently on the lips.

For a minute Hoss froze. He had dreamed of this, but now that it was actually happening, he was afraid. He pulled back. "Mari, are you sure?"

In the light of the lamp he could barely see her features as she nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "I do love you."

With that Hoss pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He stood back and looked down at her, then picked her up, carried her over to a bale of hay, and sat down with her on his lap. They kissed again, and then Hoss eased her off his lap and stood up. "Sweetheart, I'd like you to come with me today. There's a special place I want to show you, share with you. We'll go after breakfast, but you need to put on one of your riding skirts."

"All right," Mari agreed. They kissed again and he sent her back inside where she found Lien-Hua waiting for her with a tea cup. "Where did you go, Miss Mari? I have your tea."

Mariette avoided answering by taking the tea from Lien-Hua, and drinking it. By the time she finished, Ben and Adam were at the breakfast table, and Hop Sing had placed platters of eggs, bacon, and biscuits before them. She joined them. "Good morning, Mari," Ben said. He looked at her. Her face was a little flushed, and he reached out to feel her forehead. Adam looked concerned.

"No fever." Ben took his hand away.

Mariette smiled at him. "Of course not. I never felt better," she said.

The door opened, and Hoss came inside. Ben looked up and smiled at him. "Well, good morning, son. I'm glad you're joining us for breakfast this morning."

"Yes, well, I got up early and got my barn chores done. I thought I'd take Mari out for a longer ride today. I'll get Hop Sing to pack us a picnic." He filled his plate, and began eating.

Ben and Adam exchanged a look, and Adam said, "Hoss, before you take off for the day, I've got something I'd like to show you. Can you come up to my room before you leave?"

"Sure," Hoss grinned at Adam and went back to eating.

When they finished, Mariette went to change for their ride, and Hoss followed Adam up to his room. He sat down in a chair while Adam paced the room for a minute. Finally he spoke. "Hoss, Pa told me how you feel about Mari - that you don't regard her as a sister and -"

Hoss interrupted him. "Adam, Mari left the Ponderosa when she was twelve years old and didn't come back until she was eighteen. Pa sent her off to school in Boston, and then she went to a normal school to train as a teacher. When she came back here, she met Jason and was married before the year was out. I don't think of her as a sister, because I haven't been around her. I know you're going to say you don't think it's right, but, Adam, we're not related and - and I love her, not just love her. I'm in love with her."

Adam stared at his brother. "How does she feel?"

"She loves me, Adam," Hoss stood up. "I'll be twenty-one in December, and my labor won't belong to Pa after that. We can marry, and, if Pa doesn't want me on the Ponderosa, I'll take her and we'll go somewhere else." He sighed. "I know you care about both of us."

Adam put his hands on Hoss's shoulders. "I just want you to be happy, Hoss. I want both of you to be happy."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out today. Maybe I should talk to Pa," Hoss said.

Adam shook his head. "No, I'll talk to Pa - you and Mari go enjoy your day."

Hoss left, and Adam heard him go downstairs and then a door close. He was staring into space when there was a knock on his door. "Son?"

He looked up to see Ben standing there. "Is everything all right?"

"I talked to Hoss," Adam told him.

Ben swallowed. "And?"

"He's spoken to Mari, and she feels towards him the same as he feels for her. I think he's going to propose to her, Pa."

"You didn't try to stop him?" Ben sounded angry.

"No, I see it from Hoss's point of view. You sent Mari off to school when she was twelve, and she spent the next six years in Boston. He didn't grow up with her. When she left, she was a gangly young girl, and she came back a beautiful and accomplished woman. The only reason we didn't see the possibility of his falling in love with her before was because she met Jason her second night here, and they were together from then on. You need to accept this situation or you're going to lose Hoss. I know you love Mari - you already consider her a daughter. Nothing about your situation is going to change. Why do you object to Hoss's marrying her?" Adam sat down and waited.

Ben paced the room. "I don't want Hoss to go through what I went through. I can't tell you, Adam - I don't have the words to describe the pain, the agony of losing a wife. I know you lost your mothers, and you mourned, but it's different. A wife is your second self, a part of you, the best part of you, if you're lucky. Mari's heart is stronger, but stil..." He turned and looked at Adam, and the pain in his father's eyes was more evident than Adam had seen since Marie had been killed.

"You can't protect us forever, Pa." Adam was sympathetic.

"No, no, I suppose not." Ben left the room, and Adam heard him go downstairs. The door slammed, and he knew his father needed to be alone to accept Hoss's decision.

**...**

The sun was high in the sky when Hoss and Mariette rode into the hidden canyon. There was a coolness in the air, but the trees still had their leaves in a myriad of colors. Mari looked around. "This place is so beautiful, Hoss. I can see why you love it." They pulled Chub and Lady to a stop, and Hoss dismounted. He lifted Mariette down, and ground-tied their horses. "It's my favorite place, Mari. I've never brought anyone else here, but I want to share it with you." He took her by the hand and they walked around with Hoss pointing out different plants and herbs to her.

"Is this where you get the lavender for my tea?" Mariette asked.

"No, honey, we have to trade for that. It only grows in the desert - it's desert lavender. What you're looking at is real lavender plant. I'll gather you some next summer and you can put it in a sachet or flavor your tea or lemonade with it." They reached a convenient stump, and Hoss sat Mariette down on it. He knelt before her and took her hands in his. "Mariette Catherine DuPont Blaine, will you marry me?"

Mariette smiled at him. "Eric Borgstrom Cartwright, I will marry you." She kissed his hands and caressed them against her cheek.

They spent the rest of the day together, eating the lunch Hop Sing had prepared for them, enjoying their present and planning the future. Hoss finally looked up at the sun. "Sweetheart, we'd better head on back. I want to talk to Pa tonight."

"Do you think he'll - how - what do you think he'll say?" Mariette was concerned.

"I don't know, Mari, but it's nothing for you to worry about."

He gave her a leg up on Lady, and they rode back to the house. Hoss lifted Mariette and sent her inside while he cared for their horses. Lien-Hua had her desert lavender tea ready, and Mariette drank it before washing up and changing for supper.

**...**

Supper that evening was quiet. Ben had come in late, and they had waited for him as he washed up and changed his shirt. Joe was at Mary Beth's party, so it was just the four adults. Mariette was tired from the ride; Adam was tired from work that day - he'd filled in for both Ben and Hoss; and, Ben and Hoss were thinking about the talk they would have later.

When supper was over, Mariette excused herself and went to her room. Lien-Hua followed her with a cup of parsley tea. Adam said good night and went upstairs, and Hoss said, "Pa, I need to talk with you."

Ben sighed. He'd been expecting it. They moved into the great room with Ben in his favorite leather chair and Hoss across from him in Adam's chair. "Pa, today I asked Mari to marry me, and she said yes."

Ben nodded. "When willl the happy event take place?" he asked.

"I'm twenty-one on December 18. I plan to ask Dave if he'll marry us after church that Sunday."

"Where will you live?" Ben asked.

"Well, Pa, that kind of depends on you. I know you aren't happy about this marriage, so I'm prepared to leave and take Mari with me. But I love my family and I love the Ponderosa. We can move out to one of the cabins and I can continue to work here."

Ben sat still, staring into the fire. "Would you consider staying here at the house? You could move down into Mari's room - we could move your big bed down here, and her bed up to your room, your old room. Mari would be here with Hop Sing and Lien-Hua - she wouldn't be alone during the day or when you're on round-up"

"Yeah, Pa, that sounds fine."

"All right, that's what we'll do then. When do you want to tell your brothers?"

"How about tomorrow after church?" Hoss suggested.

"Fine, you can tell them at dinner. Paul and Roy are joining us - they're like family so..."

"It all sounds good, Pa." Hoss stood up. "I know this has been hard for you, so...thank you."

Ben stood up and hugged his boy. "Son, it is hard, but not for the reason you think. I love you and Mari both. She came here as my daughter, and she will become my daughter - in - law. Nothing really changes there."

"You're right, Pa. Good night."

Hoss went upstairs, and Ben was left staring into the fire, thinking of Marie and of Catherine and Jake DuPont. Marie, I wish you were here, he thought. You'd know if we were doing the right thing.


	18. Chapter 18

The fire was out and the room was chilly when Ben woke up in his chair the next morning. He was stiff, and he stretched and yawned. Joe, he thought. He'd decided to wait up for Joe and hear all about the party. Had the boy come in? He stood up and took the stairs a little faster than usual. Joe's door was closed, and he opened it. A loud snore came from the bed, and Ben went inside to find that Joe was fully dressed, still wearing his boots, and smelling of - was that liquor? He bent over the boy and sniffed again. It was. Where had he gotten it? He thought for a minute and his jaw hardened. Mitch Devlin. Seth Green. He hoped that the boys hadn't taken it to Mary Beth's party. The girl might be a bit bossy, but her ideas were good and in Joe's best interest. Joe turned over, and Ben realized that his tie - Adam's tie - was missing. Well, the boy would suffer enough when he woke up. Ben left the room, shutting the door behind him, and went down the hall to get ready for church.

**...**

Joe woke up slowly. The sun was coming in his widow, and the light hurt his eyes. He blinked and blinked again. His mouth was dry and his tongue felt like he'd licked something off the barn floor. He sat up slowly and watched the room spin. He closed his eyes and opened them again. Mitch had brought some of Mr. Devlin's recipe to the party. The plan had been to put it in the punch, but Mary Beth's father had stood over or near the punch bowl all night. No matter how he and Seth tried to distract Mr. Spencer, he hadn't moved more than a foot away, and he hadn't taken his eyes off the bowl. Mitch didn't want to take a chance on putting it back - he claimed he'd taken too big a risk to take it from the house. Seth had suggested hiding it and using another time, but for some reason that hadn't seemed like a good idea, either. The boys had finally decided to drink it. Joe felt so sick now he was beginning to think that that had been a bad idea, too.

They hadn't opened the bottle until they were on their way home, so at least they hadn't disgraced themselves at the Spencer's. He remembered Seth vomiting all down his horse's neck. He smiled when he thought of the mess Seth would have to clean up. Joe managed to stand and grope his way across the room. He poured cold water into the bowl and stuck his whole head in it. It seemed the easiest thing to do. There was a knock on the door behind him, and Adam opened it and stuck his head in. "Joe? Oh, good, you're up and dressed. It's almost time for church. And I need my tie."

Joe raised his head and turned around. Adam almost laughed at the sight of him. His head was soaking wet, and rivulets of water were running down his face onto his shirt and coat. Ben had told Hoss and Adam about finding Joe in bed earlier, snoring and smelling of Mr. Devlin's recipe. "Come on, Joe, Hop Sing has breakfast ready. You know he doesn't like us to be late."

Joe swallowed hard. "Adam, I don't feel well. I think I must have eaten something last night that disagreed with me. I don't think I can go to church."

"Pa will be sorry to hear that, Joe, but I'll tell him you're sick." Adam left and Joe sank down on his bed with his head in his hands and his eyes shut.

"Son? Adam tells me you're sick." Joe opened his eyes to see his father's dress trousers in front of him. He raised his head, and saw Ben smiling down at him. "I've got just the thing for you." It was then that Joe noticed the bottle and the big spoon. Castor oil!

"No, Pa, I don't need that - I'll be fine," he stammered. He wanted to run, but Hoss and Adam were standing behind Ben, and there was no place to go. He almost cried, but that would have been childish.

"Open wide, Joseph," Ben told him.

There was no help for him. Joe opened his mouth, and Ben spooned the noxious stuff in. Joe swallowed it, and, for a minute, he thought it might come back up. His family seemed to think so, too, since they backed away from him. It stayed down. He looked up at Ben who was glaring down at him. Adam and Hoss were gone.

"Joseph, we are going to church. You are to take a bath and clean up. You'll find that Cochise also needs some attention. We have guests joining us for dinner, and you will be present. One of your brothers has an announcement to make, and you will not ruin it for him by being sick. Do you understand?"

Joe nodded, afraid to open his mouth.

"Good, and I want to know where you got hold of - of whatever it was you drank last night." Ben growled. Joe shuddered and his father left.

Slowly, slowly he got, gathered clean clothes, and went downstairs to the bathing room. There was lukewarm water in the tub, and he realized that Hop Sing was letting his feelings about Joe's condition be known. He took off his filthy suit, dropping it on the floor, and climbed into the tub. It felt good, and he slid down so that his head was under the water. Joe held his breath, and thought how his father and brothers would feel if they came home to find that he had drowned while bathing. They'd be sorry about the castor oil then. He'd be lying in the tub, cold, blue, and dead. His father's words came back to him, and as Joe nursed his wounded feelings, he remembered Pa saying that Cochise needed some attention. He rinsed off fast, and got out of the tub. He needed to find out what Pa meant.

Cochise was in his stall with water and feed, but what was that on his neck? Joe felt his stomach revolt at the sight and smell. Maybe Seth hadn't been the one to vomit on his horse, or maybe they both had done it. "Cochise, I'm so sorry," Joe apologized to his horse. He led Cochise out of the barn and outside. He got a tub of warm water and some of their homemade soap, and began to scrub the horse down. All the time he murmured apologies. When Cochise was finally clean, Joe took him back to his stall, and wiped him down with straw, then brushed his coat until it shone. He looked around the barn, trying to anticipate chores he'd be assigned as punishment, and got to work.

**...**

They'd arrived at church a little early, and Mariette had gone over to help Lucy prepare for the children's Sunday school. Adam and Hoss were visiting with friends, and Ben was on the lookout for the parents of Joe's friends. He saw Mary Beth Spencer with her parents, and she came over to him. "Good morning, Mr. Cartwright," she was very proper.

"Good morning, Miss Mary Beth."

"Is Joe with you?" she asked.

"No, Joe didn't make it to church this morning. I hope your party went well yesterday," Ben said, dreading the answer.

"Oh, yes, it was perfect. I could tell Joe took my advice about practicing things with Mrs. Blaine. He was the perfect escort and his dancing was excellent."

A mountain of worry tumbled off Ben's back. "I'm very glad to hear that, my dear."

"Yes, I was hoping to see him this morning. We're starting to plan for our school's Open House and Christmas Party, and I have some ideas for Joe." Mary Beth told him.

"I'm sure Joe will be interested in hearing them tomorrow, dear." Ben smiled down at her.

"Please tell Joe he was missed at church today." After giving Ben his orders, Mary Beth rejoined her parents.

Ben felt someone tug his arm, and turned to see Mike Devlin and Jacob Green facing him. "Is Joe with you this morning?"

"No, he isn't. He's home - sick."

"So is Mitch."

"And Seth."

Mike looked disgusted. "Mitch got into my works yesterday and took a bottle with him to the little Spencer girl's party. I was worried, but the Spencer's seem fine, so my guess is the boys didn't open it there."

"I hope they learned their lesson," Jacob said. "He rode home, and left poor Fancy saddled and bridled all night with no food or water, and vomit all over her. He's getting extra chores, too, but if he's going to get so drunk he can't take proper care of his horse, he doesn't deserve one." Ben realized that Jacob was as upset about Seth's careless treatment of his horse as anything else.

"Mitch did the same," Mike told them.

Ben wondered if Hoss or Adam had untacked Cochise to cover for Joe. He'd have to ask them. He didn't hold to leave a horse uncared for to teach Joe a lesson, but if Joe had been too drunk to care for Cochise, he wanted to know.

Ben glanced at his watch, and realized it was time to go inside for church. Although Dave was a good speaker, knowledgeable about the Bible and careful to spend time preparing his sermons, Ben paid little attention this morning. When it was over, he and Adam walked to the buggy while Hoss went to collect Mariette at the school.

"Adam, was Cochise saddled and bridled this morning when you went out to get the buggy? Did he have food and water?" Ben asked.

The question was so unexpected that Adam was caught off-guard. "Um, why do you ask, Pa?"

"Because I've been talking to Mitch's and Seth's fathers." Ben said.

"Well, yes, Pa, I found Cochise still tacked up this morning, and no, there was no food or water." Adam admitted. "I couldn't leave him that way, so I took off his saddle and bridle, and fed and watered him. I'd have washed him down if there had been time." He stole a glance at his father, and felt sorry for Joe. Carelessness towards the ranch's stock was one thing Ben would not tolerate. Not only was it cruel, it was stupid. They depended heavily on their horses, and Cochise had been an expensive trade for his father.

Hoss and Mariette joined them, and Ben changed the subject. He asked Mariette about the children in Lucy's Sunday School class, and Mariette told them a little about that morning's lesson and its link to Reverend Clayton's sermon. She kept it short and interesting, and Hoss looked at her proudly. "You really enjoyed yourself this morning?" he asked.

Mariette beamed. "Oh, yes, Hoss, I love working with children."

They reached the ranch at last, and Hoss jumped down and lifted Mariette down. She went into the house where she found Joe waiting for them. She could tell he'd taken a bath that morning since his hair was still a bit wet. He was setting the table for Hop Sing, and he looked up and smiled at her. "How was church, Mari?"

"I enjoyed it - I helped Lucy with the children's Sunday School this morning, and it was fun."

"That's great. Did you see Mitch or Seth there?"

"No, Joe, but I was in the school. They may have been there, but I didn't see them."

"How - um, how did Pa seem to you?"

Mariette was a little surprised by the question, and then she wondered how things had gone at Mary Beth's party the day before. "Joe, is there something wrong?"

"No," Joe gave a nervous laugh, and turned back to the table. He finished setting it as Ben, Adam, and Hoss came in followed by Paul Martin and Roy Coffee. The men were laughing and talking, and Joe hoped his father would be in a better mood by the time they left.

Hop Sing had outdone himself in preparing a delicious dinner that included both Paul's and Roy's favorite foods, and Ben enjoyed seeing his old friends. Mariette acted as hostess, and kept the conversation interesting. Adam and Hoss worked with her to distract Ben from Joe's lack of appetite. Hop Sing brought out a bottle of wine that he had uncorked, and Ben poured a glass for everyone except Joe. "My son, Hoss, has a special announcement to make. Hoss."

Hoss stood up. "Roy, Paul, I'm so glad that you're with us today because you're like family. I wanted you to be the first to know that Mari - Mariette - has agreed to become my wife. To my bride." They raised their glasses to Mariette, and she blushed and laughed as she accepted their best wishes and they congratulated Hoss.

**...**

That evening Ben called Joe into his office. "I saw Mike Devlin and Jacob Green at church today. Mike said that Mitch took a bottle of his homemade whiskey to Mary Beth's party. Why would he do that?"

Joe stood before his father, and swallowed hard. He couldn't lie, though. As bad as things looked, he couldn't lie. "We were going to slip it into the punch - we thought it would be funny, Pa. But Mr. Spencer must have suspected something because he stayed next to the punch bowl all afternoon and evening."

"So if you didn't drink it at the party, where did you drink it?"

"Mitch was afraid to try to slip it back into his father's house, so we drank it after the party - on our way home."

Ben nodded. "Did you know that Mitch and Seth were too drunk to take care of their horses when they got home? They left them saddled and bridled, no food, no water, covered in vomit."

"That's bad, Pa. I know I was sick on Cochise, but I washed him down, Pa."

"Did you know that Adam was the one who unsaddled Cochise, who took off his bridle, who fed and watered him?" Ben voice was slowly rising. "You were too drunk to take care of your horse."

Joe was appalled. "Pa, I'm sorry. I-"

"No excuses, Joseph," Ben was truly angry. His voice had dropped, and he was growling at his youngest son. "Planning to pour that poison into the punch at Mary Beth's party? She likes you. She stood up for you - and this is how you repay her - with a stupid joke that could have hurt her and the other children at her party? Adam warned me once that I was spoiling you, and I made excuses for you. Well, those days are over."

"Pa, I know I made a mistake, a bad one, but I cleaned the stalls today, and I cleaned out the chicken coop, and I polished everyone's tack, and I'll never mistreat Cochise again, and-"

"You're right, Joseph. You won't mistreat your horse again."

Joe's blood ran cold.

"You will care for every horse on this ranch, mine, your brothers', Mari's, and the hands. You will do everything for those horses, including cleaning out their stalls. And you will do it well. When you finish caring the horses, you will study. I will not hear from Miss Jones that you are not applying yourself. Do you have any questions, Joseph?"

A muscle in Joe's cheek quivered, but his voice was steady when he answered, "No, sir."


	19. Chapter 19

Sunday morning, December 20, dawned bright, beautiful, and cold. Hoss woke up before first light, and thought, Today is my wedding day. He had been thinking of this day for the past few weeks, and he and Mariette had met with the Claytons to discuss their relationship and expectations for marriage. Hoss hadn't really felt the need to meet with the minister and his wife because he had no doubts, but he'd thought it might ease Pa's mind. He'd been glad that he'd done it, though, because he and Mariette had discovered some minor differences and it had given them the opportunity to discuss them. He slid out of bed, and, resting his elbows on the bed, bowed his head and prayed: "Dear Heavenly Father, Thank you for my life. Thank you for the many blessings you have given to me, most importantly the sacrifice of your son so that I may live with you in eternity. Thank you for transforming my heart and for continuing the good work in me. Thank you for Mariette and the love that she has for me. I am so excited about experiencing marriage and living out the rest of my life with my best friend. Please help me to remain in you as I learn how to balance my life and my commitment as a husband. Teach me how to be the husband Mariette needs. Let me be the head of our family and be the spiritual leader you have called me to be. I lay these things at your feet and ask that you guide our marriage and give us wisdom in handling our opportunities and challenges. I pray for protection over our marriage. I ask, Lord, that you protect my Mariette. Guard and protect her. In Jesus' name, amen."

He stayed on the floor after his prayer ended, knowing it would be answered. There was a tap on his door, and before he could stand, the door opened, and Adam put his head in. "Ready for the big day?"

Hoss grinned and stood up.

"Were you praying, brother?" Adam asked, and when Hoss nodded, he smiled, but he was serious when he said, "I've been praying for you and Mari, too. I pray that you will have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you, Adam."

The brothers hugged, and then Adam stepped away. "I just wanted to make sure you were awake. I'll leave you to get dressed." He closed the door, and walked down the hall to see Joe coming up the stairs.

"Finished in the barn, Joe?" Adam asked.

"Yeah," Joe sighed. Adam followed him into his room.

"You're doing a good job, Joe. The horses all look good. The hands are impressed."

Joe sank down on his bed and lay back. "I'm real tired, Adam."

Adam pulled Joe's boots off. "You can't go to sleep now, Joe. We're going to church, and Hoss and Mari are getting married afterwards. Hop Sing said he'd have a bath ready for you." He took Joe's suit from the chest, and a clean pair of drawers. "Come on, buddy, let's go on down." Joe stood up and followed Adam down the stairs to the bathing room.

Ben was at the dining table, drinking a second cup of coffee. "Good morning, sons."

"Good morning, Pa."

"Joe, did you finish your chores?"

"Yes sir."

"Joe's going to take a bath, Pa, and get ready for church." Adam put a hand on his brother's shoulder and hurried him past their father. When he had Joe in the bathing room, he helped Joe mix cold and hot water in the tub until it was comfortable. He handed Joe a flannel and soap, and returned to the dining table.

Ben looked up as Adam poured himself a cup of coffee and joined him. "How much longer is Joe's punishment going to last, Pa?"

"Until the end of the year, Adam." Ben was surprised by the question. "You've told me you thought Joe was spoiled, and you're the one who found Cochise with no water and food."

"I know, Pa," Adam sighed, "but he's so tired, Pa. He gets up before dawn, and gets started on his chores, then he comes in, cleans up, goes to school, comes home, takes Mari out for a walk or ride, does his homework, and then goes and cares for the our horses and the hands' horses. He's so tired he barely eats. He's lost weight, Pa, and he's getting circles under his eyes."

"Do you think I've been too hard on him?" Ben asked.

"No, he's too old to follow Mitch and Seth into trouble, and this particular prank could have had serious consequences. I don't know, Pa - he just seems to be working too hard." Adam sipped his coffee.

"Well, maybe today is the last day he cares for the hands' horses," Ben said thoughtfully. He took a last swallow of coffee, and stood up. "I'll got tell him." He went into the bathing room, and found Joe sound asleep in the tub. He shook his shoulder gently, "Joe, Joe, wake up."

Joe opened his eyes and stared at his father. Ben smiled at him. "You went to sleep in the tub." He soaped the flannel, and had Joe lean forward while he washed his hair and back. Ben handed him the flannel, and said, "You finish up." While Joe finished soaping up, Ben poured a little hot water into a pail of cold water. When it was comfortable, he asked, "Ready?"

"Yes, sir," Joe bent his head and waited as his father poured the rinse water over him. He stood up and stepped out of the tub as Ben handed him a large flannel to dry himself.

While he put on his clean clothes, Ben told him, "You've done a good job with the ranch's horses, son, but you're wearing yourself out. Do you think you'll follow Mitch and Seth into trouble again?"

"No, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. Today is the last day that you will care for the hands' horses. You'll continue to care for the family's horses until the end of the year."

"Yes, sir," Joe agreed. He went upstairs and combed his hair. He looked at his bed, but he knew he'd go back to sleep if he sat down on it. He went downstairs and found Mariette waiting in the great room.

"Good morning, Joe. Have you had breakfast?" she asked.

"No, no time."

"You have time," Mariette said. She went to the kitchen and returned with a bowl of honey-sweetened oatmeal and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, Mari." Joe ate it quickly. He had just finished when Ben, Adam, and Hoss joined them.

"Well, I believe we're ready," Ben said. Joe and Mariette stood up, and the five of them went outside. The buggy was hitched up, and Joe had saddled Buck, Sport, and Cochise.

Hoss lifted Mariette up to the buggy seat while Ben, Adam, and Joe mounted their horses. As they rode towards the church, they were quiet, each one occupied with his own thoughts. Joe was tired, and hoped he'd have time for a nap. Ben thought of Inger and Marie, and wished that they were here to see their son marry. Adam remembered the day that Mariette had come to live with them, and how he'd felt having a little sister. It had brought out a sense of protectiveness in him that he'd never lost. His one regret was not checking Jason Blaine's background more thoroughly before Mariette had married him.

They reached the church, and dismounted while Hoss lifted Mariette down from the buggy. She went across to the schoolhouse where Lucy and the children were waiting for her. Lucy gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you, Mariette. How is Hoss doing?"

"He's calm - as always." They laughed, and then a little girl pulled on Mariette's skirt to show her a picture she'd drawn.

Ben, Adam, Hoss, and Joe sat in their usual pew with Joe being careful to sit at the opposite end from Ben. Reverend Clayton called the service to order, and, as he had for the past two Sundays, announced, "I publish the Banns of Marriage between Mariette Catherine DuPont Blaine of Virginia City, Nevada Territory and Eric Borgstrom Cartwright of Virginia City, Nevada Territory. If any of you know just cause why they may not be joined together in Holy Matrimony, you are bidden to declare it. This is the third time of asking."

The first time the banns had been published there had been a fair amount of whispering among members of the congregation, especially among the mothers who had hoped to snare one of the Cartwrights as a son-in-law. When there was no response, Dave moved on with the service while Joe rested his head against Hoss's big shoulder and dozed. Hoss looked down and saw that Joe was fast asleep. He didn't move - he knew the little punkin was tired. He woke Joe as the offering was taken, and Ben never knew that Joe slept through the service.

When it ended, the Cartwrights, Sheriff Roy Coffee, Paul and Marian Martin, and a few friends who chose to stay for the wedding ceremony kept their seats. Hoss left to collect Mariette and Lucy from the schoolhouse, and he soon returned with a lady on each arm. Hoss and Mariette took their places in front of Dave, and he began the marriage ceremony.

Mariette's voice was a whisper as she repeated her vows, "I, Mariette Catherine DuPont Blaine, take thee, Hoss, um, Eric Borgstrom Cartwright, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Hoss smiled down at her and spoke out clearly, "I, Eric Borgstrom Cartwright, take thee, Mariette Catherine DuPont Blaine, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Hoss placed a narrow gold band on the third finger of Mariette's left hand and she held her hand out towards Dave as he spoke the blessing, "Bless, O Lord, this ring to be a sign of the vows by which this man and this woman have bound themselves to each other; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." Dave joined their hands, and gave the final pronouncement, "Now that Mariette and Eric have given themselves to each other by solemn vows, with the joining of hands and the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife, in the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Those whom God has joined together let no one put asunder."

That was it - they were married. Joe looked at his pocketwatch and saw that it had taken less than fifteen minutes. He was happy for Hoss and Mari, but it seemed to him that something as momentous as a wedding should have lasted a little longer. They were smiling and he'd never seen Hoss look so happy. Everyone was making their way forward to congratulate Hoss and give Mari a hug and kiss, and Joe joined them.

Afterwards Hoss and Mariette rode the buggy up to the International House to spend the night while Ben, Adam, and Joe rode home. There was very little conversation, each one lost in his own thoughts again.

"Mari sure looked pretty, didn't she?" Joe commented.

"Yes, she did," Adam agreed.

"And now she's really our sister, and no one can take her away, can they?" Joe said.

"That's right," Adam agreed again.

"Do you think Hoss's mother would have liked Mari?" Joe asked.

Ben roused himself from his thoughts. "Oh, yes, Joe. Hoss is a lot like Inger, and I think she would love Mari as much as Hoss does, as much as we do."

"Good," Joe said, and that was all.

...

Hoss drove to the livery stable and lifted Mariette down from the buggy. He took a carpetbag from the back of the buggy, and turned the horses and buggy over to Latham, the stable owner. Mariette took his arm and they walked up to the International House. Adam had reserved the wedding suite for them for their first night as a gift to them both. They ate dinner in the hotel restaurant, and then went upstairs. Hoss unlocked the door of their suite, and then carried Mariette across the threshold. He kissed her before he set her down. "I love you so much," he told her. Mariette smiled up at her husband, and, cupping his neck, pulled his head down for another kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

Mike Devlin, Roy Coffee, Dave Clayton, Paul Martin, and Maxwell Spencer stood in the great room at the Ponderosa. "Ben, Mrs. Meyers can't finish out the school year - she's in a family way, and Paul's ordered her to bed." Mike gave the doctor a hard look as if it were his fault Abigail Jones Meyers was having a difficult pregnancy. "We need a teacher. Now only a few weeks of school are left, and our children won't get credit for the year if they haven't been taught a certain number of hours. Mariette got her teaching certificate a couple of years ago before she married that Blaine fellow, and we need her to finish out the year."

"Gentlemen, I understand your problem - Joe is one of Mrs. Meyers' students - but I'm not the one to ask. You'll need to talk to Mari - Mariette about it, and she may want to discuss it with Hoss first." Ben had opened his door to find all the members of the Virginia City School Board waiting to speak to him. Hop Sing had served them coffee, and they'd barely touched it.

Just then the door opened, and Hoss and Mariette came inside. They were unbuttoning their coats, but when they saw the group of men, they stopped. "I'm sorry, Pa, we saw the horses outside, but didn't realize you were meeting in here." They started to leave, but Ben stopped them.

"Actually, Hoss, these gentlemen are here to speak with Mari and you. They're members of the Virginia City School Board, and they have a problem they seem to think you can solve." Ben told them.

Hoss and Mariette came back into the room. The men stood until Mariette took a seat, and then Dave explained the problem. "Mrs. Hank Meyers is unable to finish out the school year. We have three months left, and our students won't get credit for the year if they don't finish. It won't help our school's reputation, either, if we don't have a teacher. I know that you trained as a teacher and received your certification to teach in the territory a few years ago. We wondered if you would teach in our school for the rest of the year?"

Mariette was stunned. She loved children, and had enjoyed the teaching she'd done as part of her training at the Simmons Normal School in Boston. But, except for helping Lucy Clayton with her weekly Sunday school, she'd done no teaching at all. She'd gotten her certification to teach in the territory shortly after she'd returned home, but then she'd married Jason and had never taught at all. She looked at Hoss. He grinned at her and winked.

"I'd be happy to do it."

Her answer was so simple and direct that the School Board was surprised. Mike Devlin blinked, and Max Spencer's mouth dropped open. Hoss spoke up. "Mariette can meet with Miss Abigail - uh, Mrs. Meyers this week and find out where the kids are in their books. Then she can start on Monday. Will that solve the problem?"

"Yes, yes, it will."

Most of the men got up to leave, thanking Mariette and Hoss for their willingness to help. Dave Clayton, Roy Coffee, Mike Devlin, and Paul Martin hung back. Mike spoke first. "Mrs. Hoss, you know my boy, Mitch. He's one of Joe's friends, and he can be a little devil. If he gives you any trouble, let me know. I'm not going to have him miss this opportunity. His mother and I didn't have the chance to get the kind of education he has, and I'm not going to allow him to mess it up - for himself or the other kids."

Mariette thanked him, and he left. Roy and Dave exchanged a look. "If you have any trouble with some of the older boys, Mariette, don't try to deal with them. Send Joe for one of us. That's what Miss Abigail does, and it's worked out real well."

"I hope that won't happen, but I'll do that." Mariette began to wonder what she'd gotten herself into - surely not all the students were troublemakers.

Dave and Roy left together and Paul was alone. "I'm concerned about your heart, Mari. You're still drinking the desert lavender tea and the parsley tea that Hop Sing makes?"

When she nodded, he went on. "Well, there's no question you've recovered better than I ever expected. Try not to overdo. Hoss, make sure she gets plenty of rest."

"I will," Hoss said, and Paul left.

Mariette, Hoss, and Ben looked at each other. "Honey, why don't you let Hop Sing know we're back? I think it's time for the lavender tea Paul mentioned," Hoss said. Mariette could tell that he wanted to talk with Ben alone, and she left the room. The minute she was gone, Ben turned on Hoss. "Have you lost your mind, Hoss?" Ben asked in a fierce whisper. "She has a bad heart - she's not up to teaching a room full of children - some of whom are bigger than she is."

Hoss listened to his father rant until he ran down, and then said, "Pa, Mariette does not need to sit here at home and worry about herself. It's as bad for her as being alone and overworked in San Francisco ever was. She's come a long way in the time she's been here, and this is only for three months. If I didn't think she could handle it, I wouldn't have encourage her."

Ben stared at his son in frustration. Inger and Marie had both been strong and healthy, but Elizabeth had been frail. She hadn't been strong enough to survive Adam's birth, but if she had, Ben knew he would never have come west. They'd have stayed in Boston where she would have had the best of care. He still remembered the dark time after her death. If he hadn't had an infant depending on him, he wasn't sure he'd have been able to go on.

"Do what you want," he growled. "You always do." He left the room and went upstairs. Hoss heard his bedroom door close a little harder than usual, and let out a breath.

"Is Papa very angry?" Mariette asked as she came back with a cup of tea.

"Oh, yeah, but he's worried about you, Mari." Hoss sat down next to her on the settee. "So am I. Am I pushing you to do something you shouldn't do?"

Mariette sipped her tea. "He shouldn't worry about me, Hoss, and neither should you. I feel better now than I ever have. Not only do I have Hop Sing and Lien-Hua to make sure I drink herbal tea and take herbal baths, I have you to make sure I take walks and rides in the fresh air unless it's too cold. And you encourage me to do things. Whether you're actually there or not, I always feel your hand at my back, pushing me forward to do more, try more, but ready to catch me if I fall."

Hoss smiled at his wife. They had been married only a few weeks, but he'd realized very quickly that she was a part of him, and he was incomplete without her.

She grinned. "I wonder what Joe will think about me being his teacher?" She looked at Hoss and they laughed.

**...**

The next day Mariette and Lien-Hua rode into Virginia City to visit Abigail Meyers. They brought basket with a beef pie, a cake, and a tin of mint tea. When they knocked on the door, Betsey Greer answered it. She looked relieved when she saw Mariette. "Dave said you'd agreed to teach for the rest of the year. School was cancelled this week although Abigail was able to give out assignments for the older students."

"Do you think Mrs. Meyers would be able to meet with me? I wanted to go over the lesson plans and student roll with her before next week. And Lien-Hua and I brought a couple of dishes so she wouldn't have to cook. We brought her some mint tea, too. It's good for morning sickness." As Mariette spoke, she and Lien-Hua were taking off their coats.

"Yes, she's awake. I'll take you up to her and then..." For once Mrs. Greer seemed to be at a loss.

Lien-Hua spoke. "Mrs. Greer, I can make the tea, and we will both be here with Mrs. Meyers. If there are other things you need to do this morning..."

Betsey looked relieved. "I do have some things I should do. Dave called on me last night after he'd talked to you, and I came over early this morning, but I really wasn't prepared. If you don't mind..." As the widow of Virginia City's former minister, Betsey Greer was called on often to help in emergencies. When Dave Clayton had come to Virginia City, he'd been a bachelor, and she had been his housekeeper. She'd advised him in those early days and was responsible for a good deal of his success. She'd become a part of the Clayton family and served as unofficial grandmother to the children after he married Lucy.

"Of course not," Mariette said. "We're happy to stay for a few hours."

Betsey led her upstairs while Lien-Hua went to the kitchen and built up the fire in the stove.

Abigail was sitting up in bed when Betsey led Mariette into the room. The curtains were open, and sunlight streamed into the room. A ceramic stove stood in a corner of the room and gave off a welcome heat.

"Abigail, do you remember Mariette DuPont Blaine? She has her teaching certificate and has agreed to finish out the school year."

Abigail looked up at the younger woman. Mariette smiled at her. "I wasn't one of your students, but I know of you from Joe. He's learning so much from you."

Abigail held out her hand and Mariette took it gently in hers. "I'm so glad you've agreed to teach the rest of the year. The students have worked very hard, and it would be terribly unfair if they didn't get credit for the year." She picked up a leather case. "I have all the information here, and I can go over it with you, if you wish."

Mariette pulled a chair over next to the bed, and sat down. Betsey Greer excused herself and went down to the kitchen. Lien-Hua had everything under control there, so she put on her coat and bonnet and left.

Abigail and Mariette went over everything, stopping only when Lien-Hua brought up the tea tray. When Abigail took her first sip, she looked surprised. "This isn't my tea."

"No, we brought you some mint tea - it will settle your stomach. Lien-Hua made you some dry toast, too. Just take small bites." Abigail did as Mariette suggested, and was relieved that she was able to keep it down.

"It's delicious," Abigail said, and Mariette nodded. "It's good for you, too."

By the time Betsey returned, Abigail and Mariette were calling each other by their first names. Abigail felt reassured about turning her students over to Mariette, and Mariette felt confident about taking over the school. Lien-Hua had cleaned the kitchen to her satisfaction and washed and dried the dishes that Hank had left in the dishpan.

After their visit to Abigail Meyers, Mariette and Lien-Hua went to the school. Abigail had given Mariette the key, and she unlocked the door. A large stove stood in the middle of the room with desks lined up on either side of it. There was a bench in front for the first grade, and the teacher's desk was stood on a small dais. Mariette was familiar with the room from her work with Sunday school, but this was the first time she had entered the room as a teacher. She looked at the maps on the walls, and there was a chalkboard along the back wall. Pictures drawn by students were tacked to the front of Abigail's desk. Mariette made her way to the front of the room and walked behind the big desk. A Webster's dictionary and the Holy Bible were stacked to one side. She opened the drawers and found pencils, paper, a couple of slates and slate pencils. She even found a list of chores:

a. Build up the fire in the stove and make sure there's plenty of wood for the day.

b. Draw fresh water from the well. Is the dipper clean?

c. Check the necessary for newspapers. Add lime once a week if available.

d. Light the lamps.

e. Bank the fire in the stove before leaving.

f. Put out the lamps.

Mariette studied the list and made a few notes, and tucked it into her reticule. Then she and Lien-Hua locked the door and left.

The following Monday morning dawned bright and clear. When Hoss went out to saddle and bridle Lady for Mariette, he found that Joe had beaten him to it. "Thank you, little brother," Hoss said with a grin.

"You don't need to worry about Mari today," Joe told him. "I'm going to take good care of her."

Hoss swallowed a smile, and thanked Joe for his thoughtfulness. Mariette came out just then, and Hoss gave her a leg up while Joe held Lady for her. Their ride into town was quiet. When they reached the school, Joe jumped down from Cochise and held Lady for Mariette. When she reached for the bag with her books, Joe grabbed it first. "I'll carry it, Mari."

"Thank you, Joe." She started to ground-tie Lady where she could graze, but Joe caught her arm. "I'll take care of that, Mari. Let's get you inside." Curious to see what he would do next, she allowed Joe to guide her up to the school. Mariette unlocked the door, and Joe led her to her desk. He put their books down, and grabbed the water pail. "I'll be back in a minute, Mari, to take care of the stove."

While he was gone, Mariette moved around the room lighting the lamps. She was lighting the last one as Joe came inside with the full pail. He built up the fire in the stove, and then went outside for more wood. He stacked it neatly just inside the door, and looked around, trying to remember what Mrs. Meyers did every morning. He had come in early a few times to find Sheriff Coffee and one of his prisoners helping her get ready for the day. When he didn't see anything, he went back outside to care for Cochise and Lady.

Students arrived and went into the building. It was too chilly to stay outside and play. Mariette looked up and smiled as the seats began to fill up. She knew several of the younger children from their attendance at Sunday school. Joe came in and took a seat at the back with the oldest boys. Mariette had opened the Bible and turned to Psalm 100 to open school for the day when the door slammed open and Lundy Miller and his mother came inside. Mariette stood up and came around to stand in front of the desk, and smiled at Mrs. Miller. "Good morning, we were just about to start. Lundy, if you'll take your seat."

Mrs. Miller looked around at the children staring at her, and then she said, "May I have a word with you, Mrs. Blaine?"

Mariette put the Bible down and walked towards her. "Certainly, Mrs. Miller, and it's Mrs. Cartwright now. You may not have heard, but Hoss Cartwright and I married just before Christmas."

The ladies stepped outside, and Joe slipped out of his seat and went to the door to listen. Lundy turned around to watch him. "What they're talking about is none of your business, Joe Cartwright. You need to sit back down now or I'm telling."

Joe ignored him. He'd promised his father that he wouldn't make any trouble for Mari and that he'd do all her could to help her. He cracked the door and hoped that neither Mari nor Mrs. Miller would notice.

He could hear Mrs. Miller's shrill voice. "I was shocked when I learned that the Virginia City School Board had asked you to replace Mrs. Meyers."

Mariette's voice was calm and low, but Joe could hear her answer. "I am a certified teacher, Mrs. Miller. I was graduated from the Simmons Normal School in Boston, and I passed the test the Nevada Territory requires for a teaching certificate."

"But your morals!"

Joe couldn't see her face, but Mariette's voice sounded strained. "There's nothing wrong with my morals, Mrs. Miller."

"You were married to a criminal, and you went to San Francisco with him. Heaven only knows what you did there!"

"I was married to Jason Blaine who made a mistake and paid for it with his life. I went to San Francisco to be near him, and I worked in a laundry and a ladies's dress shop." Mariette paused to take a breath. "You seem to be very familiar with the vices to be found in San Francisco, Mrs. Miller. I have to wonder why." Her head held high, Mariette walked back into the school, and Joe made it to his seat just in time.

Mariette could feel her heart pounding hard and her chest was tight, but she forced herself to breathe evenly. By the time she'd read Psalm 100 and led the children in the Lord's Prayer, she was calm and ready to begin the day. By dinner time, it had warmed up outside, and Mariette went out with the students. She was turning one end of a jump rope for a group of little girls when Sheriff Coffee and Reverend Clayton came into the schoolyard. Joe was playing baseball with the older boys when he saw them approach Mariette. She turned her end of the jump rope over to one of the girls, and went inside with Roy and Dave.

"I suppose you're here about Mrs. Miller," Mariette said when they were seated.

"Yes, she told us what she'd said to you." Sheriff Coffee looked grim. "I'm so sorry, Mari. I wouldn't have had that old cow speak to you that way for anything."

"It's all right, Roy," Mariette put her hand on top of his. "I didn't exactly turn the other cheek."

Dave Clayton smiled. "No, she told us what you said to her. I'm glad you stood up to her. Her husband owns the hardware store, and she seems to think that gives her special privileges."

"I shouldn't have been rude to her," Mariette said, "but I couldn't let her...Jason made a mistake when he was young, but he did a lot of good things here in Virginia City. If people are going to remember that he went to prison, they should remember that he chose to testify against a very dangerous man, and that he gave generously to the church and this school." Her voice quavered.

"You're loyal to your husband," Roy was sympathetic.

"As I promised when we married two years ago, and as I promised to Hoss when we married, as I would hope my husband would be if anyone spoke unkindly about me." She had regained control and her voice was steady. "I knew there was gossip when Jason and I went to San Francisco, and I knew there was gossip when I returned to Virginia City. Carrie Thomas was kind enough to tell me. Maybe my teaching here is a bad idea."

"Your teaching here is a good idea - one of the better ones the school board has had. Don't worry about Mrs. Miller and others of her ilk," Dave told her. "Lucy says you're wonderful with the children at Sunday school, and we know you'll do well with the Virginia City School and its students."

Dave and Roy stood up then, and said goodbye. Mariette looked at her watch and rang the bell to call the students - her students - back inside.


	21. Chapter 21

Walter Miller glared at his wife. "_What_ did you say to Mariette Cartwright?" he demanded. They were eating supper, and she had just told him about her words with the new teacher.

She blinked in surprise. Walter never spoke to her in anger. "I have a right to be concerned, Walter. She is Lundy's teacher. I think Lundy should attend school in Carson City."

"The Cartwrights are good customers. They could buy their supples in Carson City, but they do business here in Virginia City with _me_," he emphasized. "Are you _trying_ to cut off the hand that feeds you, woman, that puts those overpriced clothes on your back?" He stood up and glared at her. "Mariette went to San Francisco out of loyalty to her husband - something any man would want. You and the other gossips in this town accused her of - I can't even repeat it." He left the table and paced the room as Lundy and his mother watched him. "Tomorrow, Leigh, you will go to that school, and you will apologize to Mrs. Cartwright. Lundy will go to the Virginia City School and behave himself. When school is over, he will come to the hardware store and work with me."

Leigh Miller stared at Walter with her mouth open. Then she found her voice. "I will not! And Lundy will not work with you in that filthy store. He's much too delicate for-"

Walter slammed his fist down on the table. "You will, and Lundy is about as delicate as a hammer. He will come to work with me. Further, you will not say one more word to anyone in this town about Mariette or any other member of the Cartwright family." He took a deep breath and stood up straight. "I've never told you what to do, Leigh - I always thought you had enough sense to act for the good of my business, for the good of our family. Now I see that you don't, so I'm telling you what you will do and will not do." He seemed about to say more, but he stopped. He grabbed his coat and opened the door.

"Walter, where are you going?" Leigh asked.

"Out, Leigh. I can't stand to look at you anymore tonight." He slammed out of the house. Lundy looked at his mother as she sat still in shock. He jumped out, grabbed his own jacket, and went out after his father. She heard him call out, "Pa, wait for me!" and then she was alone.

...

The next morning Mariette was seated at her desk as she listened to the first grade's reading lesson. She heard the door open, and she looked up to see Mrs. Miller step just inside the school. She looked over at Lundy, but his head was down as he worked on the arithmetic problems she had assigned his class. Mrs. Miller stood quietly waiting, and Mariette told her students she would be back. She stood up and walked to the back of the room. Joe looked up as she and Mrs. Miller stepped outside, and he was out of his desk and at the door, listening.

Leigh Miller cleared her throat, and Mariette waited patiently, wondering what else the woman could possibly have to say to her. Finally, Leigh spoke. "I would like to ask your pardon for the things I said yesterday. My husband pointed out that I have been guilty of listening to and spreading gossip about you and others in town."

Mariette blinked. An apology was the last thing she'd expected from Leigh Miller. There was a moment of silence, and then Leigh said, "That was all I had to say. I hope you'll forgive me." She turned to leave, and Mariette spoke out. "I do forgive you, Mrs. Miller."

Leigh Miller didn't turn back to Mariette, but she accepted the other woman's words with a nod and left the schoolyard. Mariette went back inside as Joe slid back in his seat with seconds to spare.

That day at the dinner break Mariette went out and watched the children playing the school yard. She noticed that the older boys, Joe and Lundy among them, were playing baseball. She felt a pull on her skirt, and looked down to see tiny Laura Holt asking if she would come and push her on the swings. She took the Laura by the hand and pushed the little girl until another child demanded a turn.

...

The rest of the year ran smoothly. Mariette's students did well, and she had three students who would graduate that year. One young woman planned to attend a normal school in Sacramento while living with her aunt and uncle, and one boy had received an appointment to West Point. When she'd heard their good news, Mariette had called on Abigail to let her know. Mariette visited Abigail once a week to keep her abreast of school events and students, and the two women had drawn closer. They planned an Open House to end the school year, and Mariette hoped that Dr. Martin would allow Abigail to attend.

The last day Mariette dismissed school early, but some of her older students stayed to help her decorate the room. While she drew a map of the United States and its territories on the blackboard, Mary Beth Spencer organized pictures drawn by the students and Joe pinned them to the walls. Mariette put down the chalk as she finished her map, and Mary Beth came up to her.

"Mrs. Cartwright, my mother and some of the other mothers are making refreshments for tonight. The weather is beautiful and we wondered if we could serve them outside?"

"What would we do for tables, Mary Beth?" Mariette asked. She really wanted to know - Mary Beth had a creative mind, and Mariette never knew what she would say or do next.

"I thought Joe could go to the Bucket of Blood and ask the bartender if we could borrow tables." Mary Beth suggested.

"That's an interesting idea, but Joe may not go into a saloon, Mary Beth." Mariette thought for a minute. "I have an idea. If you'll keep working, I'll be back in a minute." Mariette walked up the street to the sheriff's office. Roy Coffee was playing checkers with one of his prisoners when she arrived. "Well, Miss Mari, don't you look pretty today?" Roy got up and took her back out to his office, closing the door to the cell block.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"We're having an Open House tonight at the school, and the weather's so lovely we'd like to serve the refreshments outside. We need tables, and I wondered if Sam at the Bucket of Blood would let us borrow a couple of his tables. The thing is, I can't go in there to ask him."

"I can," Roy said. "You come with me." He picked up his hat, and they walked down to the saloon. Roy had Mariette stand a little distance away while he went into the Bucket of Blood. He was back out in a couple of minutes, and he smiled when he told her that Sam had agreed to loan two tables to the school. "You go on back down to the school, and I'll get my prisoners to move the tables for you."

Mariette walked back to school, and told Mary Beth the good news. "That's wonderful," Mary Beth said. "I thought Uncle Sam would help us."

"Uncle Sam?" Mariette asked.

Mary Beth nodded. "He's my mother's brother, and he's always been a little bit of a black sheep, but he has a soft spot for me." Mariette hid a smile as Mary Beth went over to check Joe's work.

...

That evening parents sat in chairs along the walls while their students took their places at their desks. Abigail Meyers came with her husband, Hank, and she sat in a special place of honor near the door. Mariette was happy to see that the students and their parents made an effort to speak to her and thank her for all the work she'd done to teach their children.

Dave Clayton, as Chairman of the School Board, opened the program with a prayer, "O Eternal God, bless the Virginia City School. It is a lively center for sound learning, new discovery, and the pursuit of wisdom; and grant that those who teach and those who learn may find you to be the source of all truth; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

He was followed by the first grade and second grade who sang a song of welcome to their families. After that students stood up and recited a poem or speech that he had learned in honor of the occasion. When it was time for the graduating students to speak, each one of them read a short essay about his or her hopes for the future.

The final event was a recitation of American history, and Joe Cartwright and Lundy Miller shared that task. Using the map Mariette had drawn on the board, and her pointer, Lundy began with Columbus' discovery of the new continent and continued through the American Revolution. He passed the pointer to Joe, who continued the history up to the present day. Both boys spoke clearly and well, and Mariette could see Ben, Adam, and Hoss beaming as the youngest Cartwright covered himself with glory. She stole a look at the Millers, and saw that Walter Miller was mouthing the words along with Lundy. She'd learned that Lundy was spending a lot of time with his father at the hardware store as well as leisure time when they went fishing or swimming. The boy's attitude had changed considerably from when she had first met him, and she believed that Walter had a positive influence on his son. Leigh Miller was smiling at Lundy, and nodding approvingly at him.

Mariette closed the program, inviting the families to look at their students' best work, posted on the walls, and to enjoy the refreshments outside. She and Abigail had made folders for each student containing their work, and they were both very glad that everyone would be promoted to the next grade. Mariette had a set of McGuffey's Readers and the North American Arithmetic on her desk, and she invited parents to look at them before purchasing them from the mercantile.

Everyone began to mill around the room or go outside to enjoy the refreshments. Mariette joined Abigail, and several parents stopped to talk with both teachers. Walter Miller came over with Lundy, and Mariette smiled at them. "Lundy, your recitation was excellent."

The boy blushed. "Well, my Pa helped me learn it."

"We both learned it, Mrs. Cartwright. I learned things about American history that I never knew before. Thank you for teaching my boy this year." Walter Miller shook her hand.

"It was a pleasure, Mr. Miller," Mariette told him, and she meant it.

As the evening came to an end, Ben and Adam and Hoss and Joe picked up the empty tables and returned them to the saloon. Mariette was left alone in the schoolhouse for a few minutes, and she erased the map and swept the floor, and then put the broom away. As she stood at her desk, she looked around the schoolroom a last time. She could almost hear the voices of her students from the past months. Some were high-pitched while others were changing. Teaching had been a challenge but she had enjoyed it and learned as much from her students as she had tried to teach them. She walked around the room, turning out the lamps, and finally reached the door. She closed and locked it with one last look inside.

When she turned to leave, Hoss was standing there, waiting for her. "Saying goodbye?" he asked as they walked to the buggy.

She nodded. "I'm a little sad. I think my students all stole a piece of my heart."

Hoss smiled down at her. "Then you'll always have a piece of theirs." He kissed her gently and boosted her into the buggy.


End file.
